<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nannyette by mochegato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482432">Nannyette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato'>mochegato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marinette is a Nanny, Marinette is worth losing some sleep, Timari - Freeform, timinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is planning on crashing at Dick's apartment after a very, very long two days with no sleep.  He was not prepared to meet Marinette, Mar'i Grayson's new babysitter.  Tim now has a very persuasive reason to hang out at his brother's apartment a lot more often... only when he isn't there of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Year's Day Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim rubbed his throbbing head as he made his way to Dick’s apartment.  It had been a ridiculously long night.  He left the Justice League party at the Watchtower early to patrol pretty much by himself.  Jason and Stephanie were on duty too but they were enjoying the night with the random revelers they found instead of actually patrolling.  And that wouldn’t have been so bad except they had missed an attack which hit the Wayne Enterprises building.  The culprits hadn’t gotten anything too valuable, just a few computers at the front desk, but Tim had to go in early to assess the damage, talk to the police, implement temporary protection, and start planning repairs.</p><p>All of which meant Tim hadn’t slept in quite a while, which wasn’t unusual, but this time it wasn’t for something he had fixated on.  It was outside influences preventing him from sleep, which was entirely different, and caused significantly worse effects.  Still, Tim didn’t regret it.  He would rather be patrolling by himself and running on no sleep than in a crowd of people kissing their significant others and giving him sympathetic looks.  He didn’t need the looks.  He wasn’t dating right now because he didn’t want to be.  He certainly wasn’t going to start dating someone just to not be alone.  He was already so busy he hardly got any sleep and he hadn’t found anyone worth giving up what little sleep he got.</p><p>But right now, he just needed to drop off a few things for Dick and crash in the spare room so he could finally sleep.  He made it to the door and started fishing in his pocket for the spare key.  After a few seconds of searching, his entire body froze.  It was hard to make out the voices but he could hear the words.  “What do you think you are doing, young lady?  You get back here right now and take your punishment.”</p><p>Tim dropped the bag he was carrying and focused on getting the keys as quickly as possible.  He flipped through the keys, finally locating the right one with a relieved breath.  He slid the key into the lock as quietly as he could and slowly turned the key to unlock the door without notifying whoever was on the other side threatening his niece.</p><p>As soon as the lock was flipped, Tim took a deep breath to prepare.  He slowly turned the knob and taking a beat to prepare, he rammed into the door, flinging it open, ready to protect Mar’i.  Now inside, he saw an adult figure crouched low and ready to pounce.  A bit further he saw just the ends of his niece’s hair sticking up above the arm chair she was hiding behind.  The figure whirled around to face him.  He stifled the gasp he wanted to let out seeing her face.  She was absolutely beautiful.  But, that didn’t mean she wasn’t evil and trying to hurt his family, he reminded himself.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” He demanded storming toward her.</p><p>She moved between him and the arm chair.  “You’re the one who broke in here.  Who are you?  What do you want?” She demanded, her eyes narrowing and turning steely.</p><p>“Uncle Tim!” Mar’i called, jumping up from behind the chair.  “Marinette, it’s Uncle Tim.”</p><p>“Uncle Tim?” Marinette asked with a gentle tone, keeping her steely eyes laser focused on him.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s Daddy’s brother.”  Mar’i nodded bounding to give him a hug.</p><p>“Just a second, Sweetie.” Marinette caught her before she could reach him.  “You know we haven’t called Daddy in a few minutes.  Can you run and grab the picture you made for him so we can show him on our call?”</p><p>“Yay!” Mar’i called out running to her room.</p><p>“You never said who you were.” Tim growled out.</p><p>Marinette held up a finger, already pulling up Dick’s contact information to video call him.  She hit Call and looked back up at him.  “I’m Mar’i’s babysitter.”</p><p>“Hey, what’s up Marinette?  Anything wrong?” Dick’s face showing up on the screen.</p><p>“For the most part.  Hey, is this your brother?” She turned the screen to face Tim. “And more importantly, is it okay for him to be here?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s Tim.  He’s okay.  What’s going on, Tim?” He asked a bit confused.  “Why is my front door open?”</p><p>“I heard her threatening Mar’i.” Tim said coldly.</p><p>“Here it is!  Is that Daddy?  Daddy look!  I made a picture for you.” Mar’i called running in the room with a drawing of her with her Mommy and Daddy, with Mar’i and her Mommy flying and her Daddy doing a flip with a smile on his face.</p><p>“That is beautiful, sweetie.  I can’t wait to come home and put it on the wall.” Dick encouraged her proudly.  His face quickly shifted to more serious expression.  “Now, Mar’i, sweetie, Uncle Tim mentioned he heard Marinette threatening you.  This is very important… did you do something to deserve getting threatened?”</p><p>Tim’s jaw dropped.  What the hell did he just hear?  Mar’i looked up at the phone with wide eyes.  “Oh, she definitely did.” Marinette said with an amused tone.</p><p>“Then go get her.” Dick said, mirth filling his command.</p><p>Marinette lunged for Mar’i, who squealed in excitement and ran away laughing.  Marinette laughed too and turned the phone screen back to herself.  “Thanks Dick.  We’ll see you in a little bit.  The plan still to be here around 1?”</p><p>“Yep.  That is the plan.  I’ll let you know if anything changes.  Thanks Marinette.  And Tim?” Marinette turned the phone so it was facing him.  “Close my door, please.  I’ll be home in a bit if you want to talk.  If you want to crash, you know where the spare room is, but good luck getting any quiet.  Bye guys.”</p><p>Once Dick hung up, Tim walked slowly over to the door and closed it.  He turned back to Marinette.  “What just happened?  What was the punishment you were supposed to administer?”</p><p>Marinette laughed disarmingly.  “Tickles.  I was going to tickle her.”</p><p>“Tickles, huh?  That’s the punishment you use?”  Tim raised an eyebrow at her, moving back closer to her again, this time approaching with considerably less hostility and more contrition.</p><p>“That’s the punishment for her transgression.  There are levels.  Tickles are the first.”  She smiled wider at him.</p><p>“What’s next?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“Cuddles and maybe tickles.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Next?” The amusement was coming through in his voice now.</p><p>“Snuggles.”</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“Ahh, the atomic option, num nums,” she answered playfully.</p><p>“I have no idea what that is, but that sounds terrible.  People must be terrified of that punishment.” He grinned at her.</p><p>Marinette chuckled looking down.  She looked back up at him through her lashes.  “Oh, you know, Mar’i is a pretty good kid so I’ve only had to pull that one out a few times.”</p><p>He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck again.  “I’m sorry for bursting in and being threatening and for thinking you were going to hurt Mar’i.  You seem really good with her and really sweet.”  He looked down quickly, cheeks reddening as he realized what he just said.</p><p>Marinette waved him off and smiled nervously.  “No, don’t apologize.  You didn’t do anything wrong.  I’m glad Mar’i has people willing to defend her like that.  It must have sounded scary for you hearing me and not knowing the context or being able to hear my tone.  I’m sorry for scaring you.  I think it’s really admirable you were so protective and jumped into action right away.”</p><p>“Um, you already heard but, I’m Tim.” He gave her a charming smile and held out his hand for her.</p><p>She shook his hand giving him a brilliant smile.  “I’m Marinette.  It’s nice to officially meet you.  Would you…”  Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a weight slam into her back, thrusting her forward before the weight slid to the floor.  Tim reached out immediately to grab her.  He managed to get his hand behind her head and the other around her waist.  Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she fell.  He braced himself for the momentum, twisting as he grabbed her to relieve the force.  He managed to stop them without falling, but the resulting position looked like a deep dip, his face only a few inches from hers.</p><p>Marinette looked up at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.  “Thank… thank you… for that.  I’m sorry.” She stuttered out, scrambling to stand up.</p><p>Tim waved her off, his cheeks turning pink as well.  “It’s not your fault.  If I recall correctly, there was some interference involved.”  He said the last part in an exaggerated conspiratorial tone as he looked around the room.  Mar’i giggled loudly from her hiding spot and poked her head up to look at them.</p><p>Marinette narrowed her eyes at her playfully.  “I see you’ve chosen num nums.”  Mar’i squealed again and took off running to her room.  Marinette gave Tim an apologetic smile and started following her.  “It was nice to meet you, Tim.  I’ll try to play quietly with Mar’i so you can take that nap.  I hope to see you again.”</p><p>“No, that’s… I haven’t gotten to play with Mar’i this whole year.  I’d like to join you too, if you don’t mind.” He said sheepishly.  “Plus, I can’t wait to find out what num nums are.”</p><p>Marinette smiled brightly at him, chuckling shyly.  “I’d love it if you did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Judging, Just Shipping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette, Tim, and Mar'i play hide and seek and it becomes much more of a contact sport than Marinette expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 – No Judging, Just Shipping</strong>
</p><p>“Sooooo,” Tim started.  “You got a new babysitter.”</p><p>“Yeahhhh,” Dick prompted him to continue while he put together a meal for him to take to work.</p><p>“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” Tim asked cautiously.</p><p>Dick shrugged at him.  “We needed someone and Alfred wasn’t available.”</p><p>“Where did you find her?” Tim asked, trying at a nonchalant tone.</p><p>“She lives next to another detective in my unit.  She watches his kids a lot.  He recommended her.  She has a pretty busy schedule, but when you can get her, she’s great.  And we’ve both done background checks on both her and her roommate.  The roommate had a few concerning things pop up, but honestly less concerning than Steph.  And Mar’i loves her already.  We might have to ask Bruce to adopt her so we can make sure she’s around for a long time.  She’s an adult and has parents, but still.”</p><p>“Well, she has the required features, black hair, blue eyes.” Tim muttered, not excited about the prospect.</p><p>“You noticed her eyes, huh?” Dick raised an amused brow at him.</p><p>“I’m a detective, of course I’ve noticed what color her eyes are.” Tim defended himself.</p><p>“And what else have you noticed?” Dick’s mouth curled up in a knowing smile.  His eyes glinted with amusement.</p><p>“She’s French.  She’s in college.  She drives here.  She’s creative.  She has a lot of energy.  She’s mischievous, but like a normal person not siren type mischievous.  She’s sweet.  She’s gorgeous.  She isn’t quick to anger.  She keeps a calm head in dangerous situations.  She’s compassionate…” Tim rattled off refusing to look Dick in the eye.</p><p>“She’s gorgeous, huh?” Dick waggled his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“You don’t think she is?” Tim raised his own brow at Dick.</p><p>“I’m married and not stupid enough to answer that.” Dick gave him a pointed look.  “But, more importantly, I’ve described her to several people and never felt the urge to use that descriptor.  Not because it isn’t true, but because I just never thought about it.”</p><p>“Bullshit.  You’re married not dead.” Tim scoffed at him.</p><p>“Okay fine.” Dick rolled his eyes.  “It was just never significant to me when considering her.  You however…”</p><p>“Shut up.” Tim grumbled looking down.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not judging.  I’m shipping.  I think you two would be great together and make adorable children.” Dick grinned mischievously at him.  “So I’m more than willing to come up with all sorts of scenarios for you to be here when she is.”  He suddenly turned serious.  “But, only if she seems okay with it.  If she starts acting uninterested, distant, hesitant, nervous, etc. it’s over.  You don’t come near here when she is.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Tim nodded at him.  A knock at the door saved Tim from having to listen to Dick list out his matchmaking plans.  Tim let out a relieved breath.  As much as he was interested in Marinette, Dick’s matchmaking mode was a bit much.  It was best to avoid him during those times.</p><p>“Marinette!” Dick called out louder than necessary, shooting Tim a pointed grin.  “Thanks for helping out today.”</p><p>“Of course.  I’m so sorry for being late.”</p><p>“Not a problem at all.  I know how busy you are.  I’m just glad you are able to be here.” </p><p>Mar’i ran into the room.  “Marinette!  You’re here!  Now we can play hide and seek.”</p><p>“Slow down, honey.  Let Marinette get settled first.”  Dick gently chastised her.</p><p>“It’s okay.” She assured him before kneeling down in front of Mar’i.  “Mar’i, you go hide first and I’ll count.”</p><p>“Yay!” Mar’i ran off to find a place to hide.</p><p>Marinette took the time to take off her coat, hat, and gloves and set down her bag.  “See, plenty of time.”  She smiled reassuringly at him.  “Sorry again for being so late.  Things just kept running behind at school.  It seemed like for every step forward I took two back.”  She turned to Tim with a smile.  “Good to see you again, Tim.” </p><p>Tim smiled nervously at her trying to decide if he should nod at her or shake her hand or do a la bise.  They do that in France, right?  “Yeah, you too.”  He looked disappointingly at his hand when he realized his body apparently decided to wave awkwardly.</p><p>Dick stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before shaking himself out of it.  “I hope you don’t mind Tim hanging around for a while.  He’s wasting a bit of time here before he has a late meeting.  He shouldn’t be in your way.”</p><p>“Not at all, but if you’re preparing for a meeting would you prefer if Mar’i and I did something a bit quieter in her room instead?  There’s plenty we can do quietly.” Marinette looked at Tim with a concerned expression.</p><p>“No, no.  I don’t need to prepare for it.  I’m… um…” he glared at Dick for giving him that cover story.  “I’m already prepared for it.  This is more time for me to unwind.”  He gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Oh good!  Do you want to relax and watch something or did you want to play hide and seek with us?  Next round of course.”  Marinette looked at him with wide, excited eyes and Tim couldn’t answer for a few seconds.  Dick had to elbow him lightly to bring him back into the conversation.</p><p>“Yes!  Uh… yes.  Sure.  That would be fun.” Tim stuttered out.</p><p>“Mar’i is going to be so excited.”  She turned away from them to loudly call out “30.  Ready or not, here I come.”</p><p>As soon as she was out of the room Dick turned on Tim, “What was that?  Do you need me to stay here and help?”</p><p>“No,” Tim hissed at him.</p><p>“Are you sure?”  They heard Mar’i’s loud giggle even from the back room she must have been hiding in.  Dick shook his head as he pulled on his coat.  “Good luck.  You’re going to need it.” He called out as he closed the door behind him.  Tim glared at the closed door. </p><p>He ripped his gaze from the door when Marinette came back into the room carrying Mar’i on her hip.  “Tim wants to play with us too this time.  What do you think?  Should he be a hider or a seeker?”</p><p>“A seeker.  You have to count to thirty Uncle Tim.  Can you count to thirty?  I can help if you need help.”</p><p>Tim smiled at her.  “Thank you so much.  I think I can count to 30 this time so you can hide.  Maybe you can help me next time and we can both seek Marinette together.”</p><p>“Yeah!  But I want to hide this time.” Mar’i suddenly took on a serious look.</p><p>Tim matched her expression.  “Okay.  I’m going to start counting.  You guys go hide.” </p><p>Mar’i squealed and pulled on Marinette.  “Let’s go.  Let’s hide together.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s go.”  They ran out of the room, but Marinette threw him a grateful smile before she disappeared.</p><p>Tim gave them a full minute before starting to seek them.  “Ready or not, here I come!” He called out before making his way through the rooms.  “Is anyone hiding here?” He called out loudly before looking behind the most likely and unlikely spots.  “Is anyone hiding under the table?”  “Is anyone hiding under the couch?”  He could hear Mar’i giggling from a room further back, but kept up the production of searching for her.</p><p>He was about to pretend to look through Dick’s room when he literally ran into Marinette backing out of his room.  She was apparently very distracted because she didn’t even notice him walking up behind her.  He wasn’t even trying to be quiet.  Quite the contrary, he was intentionally trying to be as loud as possible for Mar’i.</p><p>When he touched her she shrieked and jumped.  She bumped into a dresser and in turning away from it, she started to fall.  Tim jumped to get her but his foot slipped on a stuffie that was left on the floor.  Tim grabbed her as he fell and twisted them so he would be the one to hit the ground instead of her.  Marinette, anticipating the hit wrapped her arms around his head to protect it and buried her head in his neck.</p><p>As soon as they landed, Marinette pulled back to look at him, her eyes filled with concern.  “Are you okay?  Did you get hurt?”  Her arms were still wrapped around his head until she got his confirmation, which didn’t give them much space.  Her face was so close Tim could smell the strawberries she must have eaten before she came over. </p><p>Tim stared at her a bit dazed, which only increased the concern in her eyes.  “I’m fine,” he assured her breathlessly.  “I’m sorry for scaring you.”</p><p>“No, no.  It was my fault.  I was a little distracted and… I’m always jumpy and madly clumsy anyway.  I fall so often.  I’m so sorry.”  She shook her head to emphasize her point, her nose almost touching his as she did.</p><p>“So it wasn’t just my good looks that got you falling for me twice now?” Tim asked with a smirk.  As soon as the words left his mouth he froze and Marinette’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I won!” Mar’i called from her spot on top of a tall armoire.  “You found Marinette first.  I won!  I won!”</p><p>Marinette seemed to shake herself out of her stupor and turned to Mar’i with a quivering smile.  “You sure did,” she confirmed, her voice suddenly shaky.   She turned back to Tim, her mouth only just missing his.  Her eyes widened again as she finally realized how close they were.  “Oh my god!” she exclaimed as she pulled back to sit up.  She yanked her arms back, causing Tim’s head to lightly thump on the ground.  “Oh, no.  I’m sorry.  That’s what I was trying to avoid.  I’m sorry.  Is your head okay?”</p><p>Tim chuckled lightly and propped himself up on his elbows. “Yeah, I’m fine.  It was a light tap, nothing more.  I give myself worse at the office.”</p><p>Marinette looked at him uncertainly but nodded to him.  She turned back up to Mar’i.  “How did you get up there anyway?”</p><p>Mar’i opened her mouth to respond, but her eyes flicked over to Tim and closed her mouth instead.  Tim answered instead.  “She’s good at getting to high places.”</p><p>Marinette shook her head.  “I’m sure she is,” she muttered under her breath.</p><p>“What?” Tim asked her curiously.</p><p>Marinette turned back to him, trying to figure out how to explain her suspicions without admitting her suspicions.  She looked down to think and noticed her position.  She was no longer nose to nose with Tim, but when she pushed herself up from him, she positioned herself to straddle him.</p><p>Marinette squeaked and scrambled off of him.  “I AM SO SORRY,” she rushed out mortified, her cheeks reddening.  “That was so inappropriate.  I am so very sorry.  I didn’t notice until just then.”</p><p>Tim shook his head, his face turning red as well.  “No, it’s okay.  You…” he just barely stopped himself from finishing his sentence with ‘can be inappropriate with my anytime you want.’  He’d already used one excessively flirty line in the last few minutes without knowing if it was reciprocated.  “It was an accident.  It wasn’t anyone’s fault.  If I had been offended I would have said something.” He assured her instead.</p><p>The words helped, but Marinette’s face was still bright red.  Mar’i watched them curiously and focused on Marinette.  “That is so cool!  Mommy’s face looks orange, but you made your entire face red, Marinette!”</p><p>Marinette groaned and hid her face in her hands.  “Thank you, Mar’i.  That was a very good observation.” She mumbled out.  She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing her face to return to a normal color and refusing to look Tim in the eye.  “Let’s get you down from there, yeah?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lions and Robins and Ladybugs, Oh My</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette and Mar'i's trip to the zoo is interrupted by a rogue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The lions!  This is where the lions are!  I love the lions.  I love their hair.  It goes out everywhere.  I wanna make my hair look like a lion.”  Mar’i babbled loudly and happily as she pulled Marinette towards the lion exhibit.  “Do you think we’ll see them?  I hope we see them.  They’re my favorite.”</p><p>“I thought the otters were your favorite?” Marinette commented with a smile.  Almost every animal they’d seen had been Mar’i’s ‘favorite’ so far.  They were enjoying a rare warm day and decided to celebrate by visiting the Gotham City Zoo before the next cold front blew through that night.</p><p>“I LOVE otters.  They’re so cute and fluffy!  But I love lions too.  They’re my <em>favorite</em> favorite.”  She rattled off, still pulling Marinette with her.</p><p>They had just made it to the Plexiglas enclosure for viewing the lions when they heard screaming.  Marinette automatically picked up Mar’i and held her close.  She turned toward the door and said loudly, “I wish someone would investigate and see what is going on for me,” hoping Tikki would pick up on the hint.  She then turned back to Mar’i.  “Let’s stay hidden in here until we figure out what is going on.”</p><p>They waited there for a few minutes observing people running scared and looking over their shoulders in both directions, almost like they were all running from something.  Soon, Marinette saw Tikki flying back to her.  She nodded subtly to Tikki and brushed Mar’i’s hair out of her face.  “Hey, sweetie, do you see any lions or are they hiding too?”  When Mar’i turned to the enclosure, Marinette leaned away, trying to put as much space as she could between Mar’i and Tikki, without letting go of Mar’i.</p><p>Tikki flew to Marinette’s ear and whispered quietly enough for Mar’i not to hear her.  “It’s some guy wearing a black mask.  He has a bunch of henchmen working their way through the zoo.  They are working in teams to gather people.  There are two teams headed this way from opposite sides.”</p><p>“Damn it,” Marinette mumbled under her breath.  “Why does everyone try to kill us?”  They were in the worst part of the zoo for this.  They were in a section that had Plexiglas enclosures on either side of the walkways.  There was no place to hide.  No getting off the path to hide Mar’i.  No sneaking into an enclosure to hide Mar’i.  And with them approaching from both sides, there was no outrunning them.  Marinette looked around her in a panic, frantically looking for anything she could use.  She could turn into Ladybug but that was a last resort, a Mar’i-is-about-to-get-hurt-resort. </p><p>She glanced out of the observation room and stopped.  The lemur observation room was directly across the walkway.  The rooms were really tall, to ensure that the lemurs couldn’t jump over them.  So tall, nobody could climb up there from the pathway.  So tall, nobody could see the rooves from the pathway.  “You have to fly.”  She told Mar’i suddenly.  “I need you to fly up on the lemur roof and lay on it.  Stay on the roof and away from the edges.  Do not move from the roof.  Do not stand.  Do not do anything but lay in the middle until you hear your Dad’s voice.  Do you understand me?  We’ll wait until nobody is looking.  Now, if we could just get someone to mess with the cameras on this section….”</p><p>Mar’i nodded at her, a look of fear appearing in her eyes, missing the red blur that flew to the camera pointed to their area.  “It will be okay, Mar’i.  I promise you that, okay?  You lay down on the roof and stay there until you hear your Dad’s… or Tim’s… or your grandfather’s? voice.  Okay?  I need you to do it now.  Do not make any noise no matter what you hear unless it is your Dad’s or Tim’s voice okay?”  Mar’i nodded again.  “Okay.  I love you, sweetie.  You’re going to be okay, okay?  I’m going to lead them away so they won’t look around here and your Daddy can come get you, okay?  And your Dad will come for you in no time.” Marinette gave her a tight hug before holding her out.  “Now go.”</p><p>Mar’i nodded and floated up to the roof.  She backed away from the edge and laid down on the roof, curled in a ball, trying not to cry.  As soon as she couldn’t see Mar’i and it looked like she was staying away from the edge, Marinette let out a breath and whispered “Good girl”.  She paused to send Dick and Kori a text message letting them know what was going on and where she was having Mar’i hide, before she chose a pathway and started running.</p><p>She didn’t get very far before she came across the first set of henchmen.  There were unconscious bodies strewn across the path behind them.  So, they weren’t taking prisoners, they were just knocking people out… or killing them and robbing them, if the outturned pockets and open purses meant anything. </p><p>As soon as they saw her they started laughing.  They didn’t expect her to continue running toward them.  She motioned to kick their legs out from under the first one.  When he bent down with a leer to grab her before she could reach him, Marinette jumped, delivering a flying kick that broke his jaw, knocking him over into the other henchman.  She then turned back in the other direction.  She needed to get the other set of henchmen away from Mar’i’s hiding spot.</p><p>She just got to the lion and lemur enclosures when she saw them.  She stopped running and discretely checked to make sure Mar’i couldn’t be seen.  She made sure they saw her before turning around and running back toward the henchmen she had just knocked down.  As she had hoped the new henchmen started running after her too, away from Mar’i.</p><p>She slowed to a stop once she reached the original henchman.  She lowered herself into a fighting position, trying to calculate if she could get past him and lead them even further away.  There was a chance, slim, but she just needed a little bit of luck to pull it off.  Luckily, she knew the embodiment of luck.</p><p>Marinette bounced from foot to foot like she was trying to come up with a plan, really she was analyzing the first henchman.  When she was ready, she started running toward him.  She motioned to sweep his feet again.  As she expected, he braced himself for a high attack.  Instead, she slid between his legs.  As soon as she was on the other side of him, she started running again.  She checked over her shoulder to make sure the three were following her.  When they started lagging behind, she slowed down and pretended to consider her options, even though there were none.  She didn’t want to risk them losing interest and turning back.</p><p>After a few seconds, she came to a fork in the path… and more henchmen.  It was now five to one and that <em>one</em> hadn’t fought, beyond playful sparring matches with Adrien, in years.  She looked around for a way to escape or get past the new henchmen.  She could try the same maneuver again but… fuck it.  It worked twice, third time’s the charm right?  No, wait… that didn’t work in her favor in this instance.  Three times lucky?  That worked in her favor didn’t it?  Sure, that’s what she was going with.</p><p>She ran full speed at the henchman on the left, motioning to kick his legs out from under him.  He hunched down to block her way and Marinette jumped to go over him again.  Unfortunately, the henchman on the right had his partner’s back and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.  Marinette kicked the head of the left henchman since she was already in a position to, knocking him out.  She used that leverage to add force to her throat punch to the right henchman.</p><p>He dropped her instantly, bringing his hands to his throat.  She hit the ground in a crouch and pushed off to start running again but instead saw a blinding light followed immediately by the blurry ground rushing up toward her.  She landed roughly on her hands and knees.  She tried shaking her head to clear it, but that just made her head hurt more.  She pushed back to kneeling as one of the henchmen walked in front of her.  He swung a bat around saying something to her that she couldn’t quite make out.</p><p>Another henchman walked in front from the other side.  He grinned maniacally at her and raised his foot to kick her in the face.  Marinette didn’t register his foot approaching until it was a few centimeters from her face.  She summoned the last of her strength to twist out of the way and kick up, meeting the most sensitive part she could reach with enough force that it was unlikely he would ever be able to have children.  With that energy spent, she collapsed to the ground.</p><p>She tried to brace herself for the oncoming beating, but instead heard distant grunts and the distinct sound of punches landing.  She wanted to open her eyes but her body was fighting her.  When she finally felt someone’s hand meet her, it was gentle and urgent feeling.  “Marinette!  Marinette, are you okay?  Marinette open your eyes!  Please!”  The voice sounded pleading and familiar.</p><p>She finally opened her eyes and saw white.  She scrunched her face in confusion.  She tried to refocus her eyes and took in the person’s unfamiliar full face.  It was a mask she realized as she studied the face longer.  It was Red Robin kneeling over her.  She tried to look around for Nightwing.  “Dick,” she gasped out.  “Mar’i.”</p><p>“The girl you were babysitting?  We know about her. My colleague is looking for her right now.”  Red Robin assured her.</p><p>Marinette looked up at him, the world starting to settle a bit and make sense again, “Her dad?” she asked quietly.  “I told her to only come out for her dad or you or Bruce.”</p><p>Red Robin gaped at her.  “You…”</p><p>“Have a functioning brain cell?” She slurred slightly.  “Yes, yes I do.  It seems a little slow right now…”  She tried to look around to see who was nearby to overhear them and relaxed slightly when she saw they were alone, police having already dragged the henchmen away.  “Well maybe I don’t or I wouldn’t have outed myself as knowing just now. But, I normally have a functioning brain.”</p><p>“And a concussion.” Red Robin commented dryly.</p><p>“Ugh, I <em>hate</em> concussions.  They last forever.” She clumsily tried to sit up and turn toward the direction Mar’i was hiding, squinting her eyes to see if she could see him yet.</p><p>Tim grabbed her to give her support, cradling her between his knees.  “Easy, easy.  Try moving slower,” He cautioned her.  “I can hear him over the coms,” Red Robin told her quietly.  “He has her and she’s safe.”  Marinette let out a quiet sigh of relief.  “A little scared but safe.”</p><p>“Thank God.” Marinette smiled closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest.</p><p>“Hey, no.  None of that.  You have to stay awake for me, okay?” Red Robin’s voice suddenly became strained.  “We’re going to get you to a hospital and you can fall asleep there.”</p><p>“Liar,” she mumbled.  “They won’t let me sleep either, not for a long time.”</p><p>Red Robin chuckled lightly.  “You’re right.  But humor me and talk to me.  I like hearing your voice so it’s win/win for me.”</p><p>“I like your voice, you should talk to me and I can fall asleep to the sound.  Win/win for me.” She retorted. </p><p>“Not if you fall into a coma.  Come on, let me see your beautiful, blue eyes.  I like looking into your eyes.” Red Robin gently begged her.</p><p>“You first,” she scoffed.  She opened her eyes and shifted her eyes around them, remembering where they were.  “Ignore that.  Don’t show me right now.”</p><p>“Later, I promise.” He assured her, hugging her closer to his chest.  He gently brushed her hair out of her face.</p><p>She smiled sleepily, still struggling to keep her eyes open.  Her eyes popped open wide a few seconds later when she heard Mar’i scream her name.  Marinette blinked a few times and turned her head in her direction.  “Marinette!  No, you got hurt!  Marinette!  Is this because of me?”</p><p>“No!  I’m okay, sweetie.”  She tried to smile reassuringly.  “I just… fell for Red Robin’s good looks again.” Mar’i giggled in her father’s arms.</p><p>“Hey, why are you giggling at that?” Red Robin pretended to be upset.  “That was a serious comment.”  Mar’i giggled even harder.  “That’s it, you’re grounded young lady.  Go home right now.”  Mar’i only laughed harder at that, nearly falling out of her father’s arms.</p><p>“You heard him, it’s home for you.  Or maybe we can take you to your Grandpa Alfred, huh?  Let’s go.” Nightwing said turning her away from Marinette.</p><p>“She does that a lot,” Mar’i giggled.</p><p>“Does she now?” Dick asked with an amused tone, but his eyes stayed sharp.  He gave Red Robin a concerned, questioning look, darting his eyes to Marinette.  He only continued walking away with Mar’i after Red Robin nodded to let him know he could handle talking care of Marinette by himself.</p><p>“And let’s get <em>you</em> to the ambulance, huh?” Tim gave her a gentle smile as he carefully picked her up to carry her to the ambulance. </p><p>He gripped her tighter into his chest when she laid her head on his shoulder and let out a relieved sigh.  “She’s safe.” She slurred sleepily.  “She’ll be okay.”</p><p>“You both will be.” Tim assured her, kissing the top of her head.  “As long as you stay awake.  Maybe while you are awake you can tell me why you decided to come here without me?  I like animals, too.” He pretended to pout.  “Enjoyable things to see, delicious food, did I mention the fries here are amazing?  Spectacular company...  Sounds like a perfect day.”</p><p>Marinette giggled into his shoulder then groaned at the pain the vibrations caused in her head.  “I’ll make sure to invite you next time.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that,” he whispered as he handed her off to the EMTs.  His fingers itched to keep holding her hand, but it would be dangerous for <em>Red Robin</em> to take too strong of an interest in one particular victim.  He had to settle for watching them take care of her in his peripheral vision and praying everything would be okay.  He knew, logically, that she would be, but that didn’t stop him from worrying until he could see her brilliant, radiant smile again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It Couldn't Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim seeks Marinette out to discuss knowing their identities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim shifted uncomfortably in the hallway.  He was not looking forward to this despite having volunteered for it.  He took a deep breath to steel himself for the confrontation.  Despite Dick and Kori checking in on Marinette in the hospital (and taking care of her hospital bill) and Dick, Kori, and Mar’i calling her a few days later, nobody had yet broached the identity discussion.  He looked up at the door and knocked.<br/>He tapped his thighs restlessly while he waited for Marinette to open the door for him.  He barely kept his face from registering his surprise when the door was opened by a man.  Was Marinette dating someone?  Was she married?  It never occurred to him to think about her with someone else already.  It made sense though.  Someone as amazing as Marinette was bound to be with someone already.<br/>“Can I help you?”  The man prompted him with a smile.<br/>Tim almost jumped at the sound.  “Hi.  I was looking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”<br/>“You sound unsure if that’s who you’re looking for.” The man looked at him unsure.<br/>“No.  Sorry.  My name is Tim Drake.  I’m Dick Grayson’s brother.  Marinette was watching my niece when the attack on the zoo happened.  We wanted to check in on her and make sure she is still doing okay.”  He said more confidently.  “Dick would have come but he wanted to stay with his family and I pass by here on my way home anyway.” Tim lied easily.<br/>“Ahh, so you’re Tim.” Adrien smiled at him.  Tim stared at him unsure what to say.  What did that mean?  Had she been talking about him?  She must have talked about him, how else would her boyfriend…husband? have heard of him.  “It’s nice to meet you.  I’m Adrien.  I’m Marinette’s roommate/best friend/brother whichever you want to go with.”  Adrien gave him a disarming smile and holding out a hand to him.  Noticing Tim’s expression he added, “Don’t worry, she’s only said good things about you.”<br/>Tim shook his hand as another voice sounded from behind Adrien, “Did you say Tim?”  The voice didn’t sound like Marinette’s though.  Adrien chuckled and pushed the door open a bit to reveal a woman walking toward them.  “She was right, he is cute.  Hi, I’m Luz.  I’m Marinette’s friend and this idiot’s girlfriend.  It is very nice to meet you.”<br/>“Love you too, Luz.” Adrien grinned pulling her over to him and kissing the top of her short black hair.<br/>“Sorry, you were asking about Marinette.” Luz prompted.  “She’ll be really happy to hear you were so interested.”<br/>“Right,” Adrien interjected before Tim could respond.  Tim looked over to Adrien and immediately was on guard.  Adrien had the same look in his eyes as Dick before he interfered in one of their lives.  “You know, Luz and I were just talking about cancelling our plans tonight so we could stay home and watch Marinette.  Today was harder on her than she had expected it to be.” He gave Tim an overly happy smile.  “But, if someone else could stay with her, that would help us out a lot.  I don’t suppose you would have time tonight.”<br/>Luz’ eyes bugged out at Adrien and she slapped his arm.  “You can’t ask him to do that!  That is so rude.”  <br/>Adrien pouted at her but Tim interrupted before she could lecture him more.  “No!”  Tim cleared his throat.  “No,” he started, calmer this time, “I… uh… I can do that.  If you don’t think Marinette would mind.  We wanted to talk to her about a few logistical things anyway.”<br/>Adrien’s eyes lit up and his smile grew impossibly wider.  “Perfect!”  He exclaimed, grabbing his and Luz’ coats.  “She’s just getting out of the shower.  Feel free to get comfortable.  There’s food and drinks in the fridge.  I don’t know if she’ll be up for discussing logistics tonight though.  Like I said, she wasn’t expecting today to be as hard on her as it was and she’s pretty tired.  I think a nice relaxing night is all she can handle.”<br/>Luz looked at Adrien incredulously but didn’t try to stop him.  She shook her head and turned to Tim as she put on her coat.  “Thank you for this.  We should only be a few hours, but don’t feel like you have to wait for us.  She should be fine, we were really just going to stay to keep her company.  It’s not like she’s in any danger.  She’s past the danger period.”<br/>“Not a problem.” Tim smiled reassuringly at them.  “After everything she did for Mar’i, we are more than happy to help any way we can.”<br/>Tim closed the door behind them with a deep breath.  He really hoped Marinette wouldn’t get upset about him being there.  It couldn’t hurt, right?  She’d understand why he wanted to talk with her.  He turned to take off his coat and observe the apartment.  It was a warm feeling apartment with lots of pictures of Marinette and Adrien, together and in groups of their friends.  It was clear they were extremely close and had been for a very long time.  He smiled at a picture of Marinette when she was a teenager from high above Paris.  He studied the picture closer.  If he didn’t know better, he’d swear it was taken from the top of the Eifel Tower…<br/>He was startled out of his focus when he heard a door opening and another closing.  He wondered if she was going to come out or just fall asleep.  He sighed, plopped down on the couch, and pulled out his laptop.  If he was going to be waiting alone for a while, he might as well get some work done.<br/>A few minutes later he heard bare feet padding towards him from behind.  He was going to look up to see Marinette as she walked in, but he wanted to send the email he had just finished writing first.  He finally looked up when she rounded the corner of the couch.  Her eyes were closed and she was wrapped in a thick blanket.  She plopped on the couch and fell over.  He just barely got his laptop out of the way before her head hit his lap.<br/>“I told you guys to go out.” She grumbled at him.  “I don’t need a babysitter.  I am a babysitter.  I’m just tired and a pillow would be more comfortable than your lap anyway.”<br/>Tim chuckled at her.  He grabbed one of the couch pillows and gently tucked it under her head.  “Better?” He asked quietly.<br/>“Hmmm,” she responded affirmatively, eyes still closed.  “Now go.  I’ll turn on a show and fall asleep to the sound in a few minutes anyway.  There is no reason for you to stay.  Go on your date.”<br/>“I would but I don’t have a date tonight.” Tim said with a smile.  “My only plans for tonight were to come check on you.”<br/>Marinette’s eyes flew open and she slowly turned her head to him, apprehension clear in her eyes.  As soon as she saw him she squeaked and sat up straight.  She swayed slightly in response to the rapid change in blood pressure.  Tim moved quickly to grab her and guide her slowly back to lay down on the pillow.<br/>“I’m so sorry.  I saw short black hair and assumed you were Luz.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t even really look.”  Marinette rushed out.<br/>Tim smiled kindly at her and gently shushed her.  He started carding his fingers through her hair to calm her down.  Adrien had told him that her body had already gone through a lot of stress today, he didn’t want to add any more.  “It’s okay.  I got that.  You need to lay down though and let your body relax.  Do you want me to leave?”<br/>She wanted to object but his hands felt too good in her hair.  It felt like they were pulling away the tension with each stroke.  “No,” she admitted closing her eyes again.  “I don’t want to keep you here if you have places to go though.  I really don’t need a babysitter.  Adrien’s just… Hey, where are Adrien and Luz anyway?  And how did you get in here?”<br/>“I came by to check on you.  Adrien answered the door and let me in.  He and Luz went out on their date and asked if I’d be okay with staying for a little while.”  Tim said calmly, trying to assure her he was more than okay with staying with her.  “I would just go home and work on some paperwork alone anyway so I really don’t mind.  It’s nice to have someone else with me for a change.”<br/>Marinette looked up at him unconvinced.  “Are you sure?  Adrien really shouldn’t have imposed on you like that.”<br/>“I’m fine,” he assured her again.  “I might order some food, but I wanted to talk with you alone anyway.  Are you hungry for anything?”<br/>“No, I’m just tired.”  She closed her eyes and turned on her side to get in a more comfortable position.  <br/>“Have you eaten anything since lunch?” Tim asked knowingly.<br/>She sighed.  “No, but I’m really not that hungry.”<br/>“Did you eat anything at lunch?”<br/>She turned to glare at him “No...”<br/>“I’ll order food for us,” he decided with a determined nod.  “What do you feel like?  Pizza?  Sushi?  Chinese?  Italian?  Indian?” <br/>She huffed at him.  “Fine.  Chinese, please.”<br/>Tim nodded at her and after getting her order, called one of his favorite places to deliver for them.  He started stroking her hair to help her relax as he ordered.  After a few minutes of silence and evened out breathing, Tim was convinced she was asleep and turned back to his laptop.  Marinette sighed contentedly and snuggled a bit further into the pillow.  “I suppose you want to talk about me knowing your identities.” She said tiredly.  “I haven’t told anyone, and I won’t.  I know how important secret identities are.”<br/>He looked back at her surprised.  “Yes, but it can wait.  You’re too tired right now.  Maybe we can talk about where you learned those moves and how to stay that calm when we discuss the identities.  We saw the security video.  You were really impressive.  It looked like you had training.  I think you could probably keep up with us.”<br/>She blushed at the compliment and angled her face more into the pillow trying to hide the blush.  “It’s not my first time in a dangerous situation.  We had them almost constantly in Paris for a few years.  The goons were practically easy compared to some of the stuff we went through.”<br/>“Yeah, we’re definitely talking about that comment later.” He stated with concern.  “For now, sleep.  Adrien said you had a rough day and I can wake you up when the food gets here.”<br/>“Pft,” she scoffed.  “It wasn’t rough, my body is just a wimp right now.  All I had to do was give a presentation that I already had prepared.  I just had to talk and point and that kicked my ass.”<br/>Tim chuckled at her and continued stroking her hair.  “Yeah, concussions tend to do that.”<br/>They were quiet for a few minutes relaxing with each other’s presence until Marinette spoke up quietly.  “Is Dick firing me?”<br/>“What?” Tim exclaimed louder than he meant to, jerking up and knocking Marinette off the pillow.  “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized as he tried to get her resituated.  “Absolutely not.  He’s so impressed and happy with you I think he’s going to try to add you to the family.  I’m pretty sure I saw ‘how to adopt a legal adult’ in his search history.”<br/>Marinette smiled in relief.  “Good.  I was afraid you guys were going to be upset with me or want to distance yourselves from me.  But it wasn’t my fault.  Dick said it was okay to hide anywhere in the apartment when we played hide and seek and he left his suit in his closet.  I mean, I suspected before, but that was pretty definitive.” She babbled out quickly.<br/>“Yeah, that… sounds like Dick.” Tim sighed.  <br/>“I’d really miss Mar’i and you… all of you.” She added quickly.<br/>“We’d miss you too.” He promised her.  “Mar’i would be heartbroken… and she wouldn’t be the only one.” He added quietly, continuing threading his fingers through her hair as he stroked it.<br/>She hummed at him and sighed happily again, her breathing evening out again.  Tim opened his laptop on the side and started finishing some work. "That feels nice" she mumbled sleepily after a few minutes. "I like the way your hands feel."  He paused his ministrations and gaped at her, wondering how much of what she said he should take seriously. She was pretty out of it and concussions make you say strange things… but she had seemed pretty cognizant earlier and she did seem to enjoy him running his fingers through her hair.  Did she like it because it was him or was it just the motion she enjoyed and anyone doing it would get the same reaction?  But she did say his hands… A blush took over his face as he started carding his fingers through her hair again.<br/>After seemingly no time at all, the food arrived.  Tim jumped up to get the food, after carefully extracting himself from under Marinette, and set it all out for her, not allowing her to help with anything.  She rolled her eyes, but let him finish.  He watched her intently as she took her first bite.  She was determined not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right and eating was actually what she needed, more than sleep at that moment.  But against her will, she let out a happy groan as soon as the food touched her tongue.  “So you like that food,” he commented with a smug smile.<br/>She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, “I’m going to return this favor, you know.  Next time you’re so caught up in something you forget to eat, I’m going to find you and make you eat.”<br/>He chuckled at her, “I’m sure Dick and Kon would appreciate the help forcing me into healthy eating and sleeping habits.”<br/>She quirked her head to the side.  “Is Kon another brother?”<br/>He smiled, looking down at his food, “No, no.  He’s my partner.”<br/>“Oh,” Marinette said quietly, lowering her eyes to her food.  So Tim hadn’t meant all those things he said, or rather, he did but as just a friend.  But that was okay… well no, it sucked really badly.  She had really loved the idea of them together and had been fantasizing about kissing his perfect lips.  But it made sense.  Tim was amazing, so of course he was already with someone.  <br/>But still, he was fun to be around and he was Mar’i’s uncle, so if friends was how he wanted the relationship to progress, she’d agree.  She just needed to adjust how she reacted to his comments and stop thinking of how much she wanted to kiss him.  He didn’t want her like that.  She looked back up at him with a strained smile, “I’d love to meet him sometime.”  He smiled back excitedly, happily anticipating incorporating her into his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fairies Don't Just Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette takes Mar'i to the pool.  Tim and Kon can't just NOT go too</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5 – Fairies Don’t Just Fly</strong>
</p><p>“Just a quick in and out, right Tim?” Kon looked pointedly at Tim.  “Because I have plans with Cassie.”</p><p>“Right, just in and out.  I just need to grab the files from his room and we can leave.” Tim assured him quickly.</p><p>Kon stared at him, disbelief radiating from his entire being, because he knew Tim was lying.  To himself or to Kon, maybe both, but if Marinette was there, Tim was not going to leave quickly.  Something would come up.  Something <em>needing</em> his immediate attention and then naturally, he couldn’t just leave.  She might need help reaching something or she might need a break or she might have some valuable insights on… it didn’t really matter, Tim would come up with something.  “I’m holding you to that.”  He pointed at him threateningly.</p><p>Tim gave him a reassuring smile as he unlocked the door, calling out to them as they walked through to give Marinette and Mar’i a warning before they walked in on them.  He turned toward the living room and froze in his tracks, Kon running into him, almost bowling him over. </p><p>Marinette was kneeling in the middle of the room pulling warm clothes over Mar’i’s swimsuit.  Marinette meanwhile clearly hadn’t gotten the chance to pull all her clothes on before helping Mar’i with hers.  She was in just an unbuttoned oxford shirt over her bikini.  It wasn’t a particularly revealing bikini but it didn’t have to be for Tim.  He had a hard time forming coherent thoughts when she was wrapped in a blanket.  But in a bikini?  Thank God breathing was an involuntary act because if it wasn’t, he would be dead now.</p><p>Marinette looked up at him in mild surprise before giving him a blinding smile.  “Hey guys, Kori said you guys were stopping by.”  Tim could feel his face turning purple as Marinette sauntered over to them, her open Oxford shirt swaying as she walked.  She held out her hand and looked at Kon with a strained smile.  “It’s nice to meet you Kon.”</p><p>Kon smiled back at her, shaking her hand.  “And you too.  Tim’s mentioned you… a lot.”</p><p>Tim fought the urge to punch him for the comment but Marinette didn’t seem to notice.  “That’s nice.  He’s mentioned you as well.  It’s nice to put a face to the name.  Dick said the stuff is in their room.”  She turned back to Mar’i, expecting Tim and Kon to move on, but Tim was still frozen in his tracks gaping at her, struggling to breathe. </p><p>When she didn’t hear any movement behind her she looked back at them with concern.  “You okay, Tim?”</p><p>Kon bumped into him as casually as he could to knock him out of his daze.  “Yeah,” he started louder than he meant to.  Regulating volume was definitely a voluntary act and definitely required more brain power than he was capable of right now.  “Yeah,” he said again at a closer to normal volume this time.  “What a coincidence.  We were going to the pool too.”</p><p>Kon looked over at him in barely hidden shock, “We were?” he whispered.  Tim jabbed an elbow into his side and gave Marinette a strained smile.</p><p>“Oh, that’ll be fun.  Did you guys want to walk with us?”  She asked kindly.  Spending the day with Tim in a swimsuit, <em>with his boyfriend</em>, wasn’t exactly her idea of a great afternoon, but she knew Mar’i would love it.</p><p>Mar’i was jumping up and down next to her.  “Yes, yes, yes.  Come with us!”</p><p>Tim’s smile turned a bit more strained, “Uh, sure.  Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”  He turned to Kon and whispered as quietly as he could, “You need to go through Dick’s window and get our trunks as quickly as possible.”</p><p>Kon glowered at him, “No, no I don’t.  You promised.”</p><p>“<em>Bikini</em>, Kon.  She’s wearing a bikini.” </p><p>Kon gave him an unimpressed look.  “We’ve both seen hundreds of women in bikinis and never cared.”</p><p>Tim gave him a pleading look, “But it’s <em>Marinette.</em>  Please, please do this for me.  Please.”  His eyes turned desperate.</p><p>Kon sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes.  “You’re paying for my and Cassie’s next date.  And it won’t be cheap.”  He turned away from Tim’s triumphant eyes.  “I’ll just grab our trunks from Dick’s room.  That’s what we were here for anyway.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p><p>“I can't breathe.” Tim whispered to Kon as they walked toward the indoor pool a short distance behind Marinette and Mar’i after having removed and stored everything but their swimsuits and towels.  He now had an unobstructed view of Marinette in her bikini and his lungs were starting to rebel.</p><p>“You can breathe.” Kon rolled his eyes at Tim.</p><p>“No, no, I can't breathe.” Tim repeated, panic clear in his eyes.</p><p>“Tim, you can breathe.  You're fine.  Stop it.”</p><p>“No, really I can't.  Look at her.  I can't.  I can't breathe.  I'm going to pass out.” Tim stopped and bent over trying to gasp for breath.</p><p>“Well, that'll be sexy. I'm sure she'll go for that.” Kon responded calmly, continuing to walk forward without looking back.</p><p>Tim glared at him, focusing on his annoyance instead of Marinette until his breathing slowed down.  It wasn’t enough that she was sweet and smart and strong and skilled, she had to be sexy too?  It was just playing dirty, really.</p><p>He was finally brought out of his thoughts when he heard Mar’i, Marinette, and Kon laughing as they splashed Kon.  He smiled at the scene.  Marinette looked over at him with a brilliant smile, “You coming in?”</p><p>He smiled back at her, an edge of nervousness still present.  He jumped into the pool, creating as big a splash as he could in the shallow water.  Mar’i and Marinette giggled at the movement.  Mar’i ran over to the kiddie slide to hide.  Tim walked up behind Kon, keeping his eyes on Marinette, “Make sure I don't drown.”</p><p>Kon rolled his eyes but bumped his shoulder with his own.  “I got your dork ass.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask.” Tim nodded at him solemnly, making his way over to Mar’i and Marinette.</p><p>“Since when,” Kon scoffed quietly, following him over.</p><p>“Look at the mermaids, Marinette!  They’re like the mermaids from Peter Pan.” Mar’i grinned up at her, before her eyes grew wide.  “We should play Peter Pan!  Kon can be Peter and I can be Tinker Bell because we can fly.”</p><p>Kon’s eyes grew wide and he looked over to Tim in a panic, trying to catch his eye.  Mar’i was revealing their secret to Marinette, but Tim wasn’t concerned at all.  He understood Tim’s interest in her, but he <em>knew</em> better than to throw away their secret identities.  Why wasn’t he reacting?  Surely he wasn’t that far gone.</p><p>Marinette smiled at her and crouched down next to her, “but we don’t fly at the pool silly, we swim.”  Kon stared at her and back to Tim.  Did she… did she know?  “But you can still be a fairy.  Fairies don’t just fly, you know.”  She leaned in as if to pass on an extremely important secret.  “I should know, I’m best friends with a few.”</p><p>Mar’i considered her explanation and finally nodded in agreement.  “I can be a swimming fairy!” She exclaimed excitedly.  “And Marinette can be Wendy and Tim can be… Captain Hook!”</p><p>“Why am I the villain?” Tim asked with a mock pout.</p><p>“Because you’re important and all the other main people are taken.”  She looked at him and cocked her head to the side, studying him carefully.  “I guess you could be Michael…” she mused quietly.  “He liked to pout a lot too.”</p><p>Tim’s mouth dropped in mock offense.  Marinette tried to stifle her giggles but Kon flat out laughed hard enough he had doubled over.  Tim collapsed on Marinette’s shoulder, needing the support after that blow to his ego.  Well, he didn’t <em>need</em> to lean on her, but he did it anyway.  With his head buried in his arm, he missed the way Marinette flushed deeply at the contact.  Kon however, was front and center for it.  He smirked at the reaction.</p><p>“How about we let Tim choose.” Marinette suggested instead, moving reluctantly away from Tim and his outrageously, unfairly toned, almost naked body.  “He can be Hook, or Michael, or another fairy, or a mermaid, or… oooohhhh he could be the Tick Tock Croc and try to get us!”</p><p>Tim grinned maliciously “Tick” he said quietly crouching down low.  “Tock” he moved closer to Mar’i who squealed in delight.</p><p>“Marinette save me!  Save me!” She giggled trying to run to Marinette but falling in the water.  She turned toward Tim, still in scrambling in the water, a smile on her face.</p><p>Marinette rushed over to her and grabbed her out of the water trying to back away from Tim who was still moving slowly toward them to the tune of “Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock”.</p><p>“He’s getting close!” Mar’i called loudly with a smile. </p><p>“Oh no!” Marinette grinned back at her before shifting her expression to mock seriousness.  “Time for plan B.  Kon, come take care of your man while I save the fairy.”</p><p>“Nuh uh,” Kon shook his head.  “He’s not <em>my</em> man.  I take no responsibilities for him outside of… uh… cases.” Kon quickly looked for a replacement for missions.  “He’s totally up for grabs.” He winked at Marinette.</p><p>Marinette stared at him for a few seconds unsure of what he meant, trying to process what he said.  Did he… did he mean they weren’t dating?  Did Tim think they were but Kon didn’t?  Oh God, poor Tim!  She was shaken out of her thoughts by Mar’i shifting in her arms, “He’s almost got us!” she squealed. </p><p>Marinette turned back to Tim who was just a few feet away now and had dark pink dusting his cheeks for some reason, probably Kon saying they weren’t together.  Her heart tightened in sympathy for him.  But she wasn’t going to let Tim suffer.  She was going to make this fun for him and distract him from what Kon had said.  She gave Mar’i a determined look.  “I’ll hold him off, Kon can save you.  Kon, catch in 3, 2, 1.” She called to him before tossing Mar’i to him.  Mar’i landed in the water just in front of Kon, whose arms were around her before her arms reached the water and pulling her up, her face set with an overjoyed expression.</p><p>“I’ve got you fairy princess,” Kon grinned at her.  They both looked back to see Marinette trying to hold off Tim.  He jumped at her, grabbing her around the waist as they fell into the water.  She popped up out of the water and wiped the water out of her eyes.  She looked around quickly to gain her bearings before seeing Tim who just emerged with a devious grin.  She narrowed her eyes playfully and jumped toward him, putting her hands on his shoulders to push him down.  Tim went under the water but pushed back up quickly, grabbing her around the waist again, lifting her out of the water and holding her so she couldn’t get him again.  She giggled and squirmed in his arms before shifting her weight and twisting so she fell to the side, taking him with her.  She pushed back up to the surface and turned to Kon and Mar’i, “Go!  I don’t know how much longer I can distract h...”  Tim grabbed her again before she could finish her sentence, swinging her around with a laugh she matched.</p><p>Kon leaned over to Mar’i’s ear.  “I bet she could distract him for the rest of the day without even trying.”</p><p>Mar’i nodded at him completely missing the implication, “Yeah, she’s pretty entertaining and he always seems to get distracted by her.  Not as much as her though.  She’s always falling for him.” She shook her head at the memories.  Her eyes suddenly lit up and she straightened up in Kon’s arms.  “Oh, they should go on a date.”</p><p>Kon smiled conspiratorially at her, “We should work on that.  We can come up with some ideas, but it will be a secret.”  He held a finger to his lips.</p><p>Mar’i smiled back and nodded at him.  “I won’t tell.”</p><p>They looked back over to Marinette and Tim in time to see Marinette slip on a slick patch of pool floor.  Tim reached out to pull her back up, wiping the hair out of her eyes with a concerned look.  Marinette flushed deeply at the contact.  “I don’t think we’ll have to work that hard at all,” Kon commented with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Radio Mysteries Are Still a Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette and Tim get a chance to talk and solve a mystery together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not tired though.” Mar’i whined in a sleepy voice.</p><p>Marinette smiled down at her as she patted down the comforter around her.  Mar’i’s eyes were barely staying open as she talked.  “Yeah, I can tell.  But your Mommy has a bunch of super fun things planned for you two as soon as she gets home tomorrow.  I know she is really excited to spend time with you, so you want to be rested and full of energy for her tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“I’m so excited.” Mar’i squealed quietly, suddenly reenergized thinking about spending time with her Mom.  “We’re going to bake cupcakes and go shopping and practice flying and get lunch together and get our nails painted and take some cupcakes to Daddy.  You and Tim should come with us!”</p><p>Marinette smiled at her.  “I’m flattered you want us to come with you but I think you and your Mommy should get some time alone.  I know she’s missed you a lot.”</p><p>Mar’i thought it over and nodded as she thought.  “And you and Tim should get some time alone, too.  I know he likes you a lot.”</p><p>Marinette’s cheeks flushed.  “That's nice. Tim is a very nice and thoughtful man.  I'm sure he likes lots of people.”</p><p>Mar’i’s eyes started getting heavy again as she corrected Marinette.  “Not really.”</p><p>Marinette blushed further.  “Well then I feel honored.”</p><p>“But he likes you.  He gets happy when he sees you.  You two should go on a date.” Mar’i nodded decidedly, or at least tried to.  The yawn interrupted the serious face she was trying to make.</p><p>Marinette’s smile turned bittersweet.  “Thank you, but he has Kon.”</p><p>“But they don’t go on dates.  Kon goes on dates with Cassie, not Tim.”  Mar’i said quietly as she turned to a more comfortable position under the cover.  “He thinks you should date Tim, too.”</p><p>Marinette looked at her confused.  “Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she slurred, barely still awake.  “He told me today… It’s a secret though, so don’t tell Tim.”</p><p>Marinette quietly closed Mar’i’s door and padded out to the living room.  She stumbled slightly when she saw Tim was still there with papers and photos scattered across the living room table.  She blushed thinking about her conversation with Mar’i.  “You’re still here.” She said quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind.  I was looking over some of Dick’s files and didn’t want to take them out of the apartment.” Tim shrugged in what he hoped was a casual manner.  The less she thought about the lie the more convincing it would be.</p><p>She grabbed her school bag and settled on the opposite side of the couch from Tim.  She scanned over the photos quickly as she pulled her books and notebooks out, not sure if it was any of her business.  But then again, if he didn’t want her to see them, he wouldn’t have them out in the open <em>on the coffee table</em>.  She paused her unpacking when she saw the bloody body.  “What… what is this?  I thought Dick was the detective.  Or is this one of the cases your family is working on?”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Tim looked up sheepishly.  “I like working on cold cases.  This is a file Dick set aside for me to look into.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” She nodded distractedly, examining the pictures again.  “Are these the cases Kon was talking about?  That you two work on together.”</p><p>Tim looked confused for a few seconds before remembering what she was talking about.  He looked away sheepishly.  “No, he wasn’t sure if you knew about our hero activities, so he was looking for a way to say he’s only responsible for me when we’re in the field.  We partner together a lot on missions.”</p><p>“Ahhh, that’s what you meant.” Marinette said quietly to herself, almost too quietly for Tim to hear.  She squeezed her eyes shut and mentally face palmed.  God what an idiot!  She called Adrien her partner, too.  She really, really should have thought of that!  She was totally blaming the damned concussion.  As though it hadn’t taken enough from her already; reduced caffeine, reduced electronics, and reduced energy.  It really had to add reduced rational thought?</p><p>“What?” He scrunched up his nose adorably in confusion.</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” She flapped her hands like she was shooing away the question.  “You mentioned Kon was your partner.  I just realized you meant in your hero activities.”</p><p>Tim looked at her mortified.  “You thought Kon and I…”  He had been flirting his ass off for the past few weeks, granted it was awkward, clumsy, terrible flirting.  But it was flirting none the less.  Had she not noticed?</p><p>Marinette shrugged at him, an apologetic grimace on her face.  “You two seem very close and you mentioned he helped take care of you and was your partner and Kori mentioned you were always together so...  It seemed to fit.”</p><p>“No!” Tim said too loudly.  What was wrong with him volume regulator lately, he chastised himself.  “No,” he repeated quieter this time.  “No, we’re just good friends, best friends.  He’s my partner, you know, my <em>superhero partner</em>.  No, I’m not in… um… I mean… I’m not dating anyone right now.” Tim stuttered out.  “My last girlfriend and I broke up <em>ages</em> ago.”</p><p>“Oh,” Marinette nodded, looking away to try to hide her blush.  “That’s um… that’s good to know.  Must have made New Year’s awkward for you.  Nobody to kiss and all.  It was for me anyway.”  She turned back to the pictures again scanning them absentmindedly to distract her brain from thinking about her not at all subtle hint.  God, when did she lose her ability to flirt?  She puckered her lips in annoyance when she realized she never had it.  “And the police suspect him but can’t make it stick?” She asked pointing to a wealthy looking businessman in one of the photos.</p><p>Tim shook his head to focus on what she was pointing to and try to remember the case again after the myriad of revelations Marinette had just revealed in the last minute or so, including the confirmation that she was single.  He examined the picture she was pointing to and looked at her wide eyed in surprise.  “No, but that’s who I suspect.  He had the most to gain if you consider the repercussions.”  Marinette looked at him questioningly.  “The wife was the immediate suspect.  She was having an affair with her husband’s secretary and she inherits everything.  But if she was implicated in his death, she could be sued and lose any stake in the company, whether it was proven in court or not.  It would go to the next in line, which is him.”</p><p>Marinette nodded along with him looking at each of the people as he pointed them out.  “Makes sense.  No proof though?”</p><p>“Not enough.  What made you suspect him?” He looked over at her curiously.</p><p>“He changed his suit.”  Tim looked at her blankly.  “See these are pictures from the same party.” She scooted closer to Tim to point out to two pictures.  Tim scooted closer to her to get a better look at them.  “Everyone is in the same clothes except for him.  He’s wearing different suits.”</p><p>“Those look like the same suit to me.” Tim said doubtfully.</p><p>Marinette scoffed at him.  “I’m sure they were supposed to.  It wouldn’t work if the suits <em>didn’t</em> look the same.  But see the lapels?” She leaned over Tim’s shoulder to point to the man’s lapels.  “They’re a different sheen.  This one is shinier than this other one.  And see the buttons, this one has a design.  I can’t make out what it is, but there <em>is</em> one, but this other one, doesn’t have a design.  Plus, this one is Tom Ford and this one is Armani.”</p><p>Tim’s mouth dropped as he turned to her dumbfounded.  “How did you know that?”</p><p>“I’m more than you give me credit for.”  She grinned smugly at him.  She froze when she noticed how close they had gotten.  Their faces were only a few centimeters from each other, their mouths so close she could feel his breath on her face.  He froze too, his eyes widening as he made the same realization.  After a second, Marinette’s courage failed her and she backed away from Tim shyly.  What if Mar’i was wrong?  She was only 4, she could have misread the signals.  Just because Tim wasn’t dating, it didn’t mean he wanted to date her.  He was smart and funny and handsome and sweet.  He probably already had his eye on someone.</p><p>Marinette grabbed her discarded textbook and held it up for him to see, her notebook shoved haphazardly into it.  “I’m a design student and have my own online boutique.  If I didn’t notice that, I’d have to seriously reconsider my career path.  And I’ve seen enough murder mysteries to know that if someone changes clothes in the middle of a party, there’s a reason.  Could be that someone spilled something on him, but with a suit that expensive, <em>someone</em> would know it happened.  If it was staff, they would be worried about getting fired and sued.  Worth looking for the suit anyway.  Depending on how cocky he is, he may have kept it and just gotten it dry cleaned, thinking nobody would investigate him anyway.”</p><p>Tim looked at her in awe.  “You… you like murder mysteries?” he was finally able to stutter out.</p><p>“Yeah.  Normally, I’d have one on in the background while I work on homework but, concussion and electronics aren’t a good mix.  Hell, normally, all my design research would be online… concussions are a bitch.  My electronic activity has been restricted.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean not the worst I’ve gotten, but the limited electronics thing is just the worst.”</p><p>“Yeah, I imagine without magic to protect you, you guys must get hurt a lot.”</p><p>He gave her a double take.  “Why would magic be involved?”</p><p>“Oh… our heroes had magic to protect them and used magic to reverse the damage they and the rest of us sustained.” She tried to shrug nonchalantly like it was nothing important.</p><p>“Your heroes?” Marinette turned away from his adorably scrunched nose.</p><p>“Paris’ heroes.  Ladybug and Chat Noir… Rena Rouge, Carapace, King Monkey… Multimouse?” She listed off as casually as she could manage.</p><p>“I think I’ve heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir, maybe.  They disappeared a few years ago, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Their job was done.  One occasionally pops up in New York to help Knight Owl and Majestia but, pretty much, they disappeared.”</p><p>“Their job wasn’t stopping criminals?”</p><p>“No,” she said affronted.  “Their job was to catch the villain who had stolen two miraculous and deal with damage caused by the miraculous.  When the villain was caught their job was done.”</p><p>“Huh,” Tim turned away to think about that.  “I guess I’ve never thought about not trying to help people.  If I can help, I want to do it.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes turned serious.  “It’s bigger than that though.  The miraculous are bound to creatures with god-like abilities.  The miraculous in Paris had the ability to rewrite history and reality itself.  The potential for that to go horribly wrong or fall into the wrong hands and be used for evil is too great.”  She sighed and looked at her book.  “Not to mention the heroes were children when they started fighting and they couldn’t reveal their identities to anyone so their only support was each other.  They deserved a break, a chance to heal and be children.  Children shouldn’t be taking on the battles of grownups.”</p><p>Tim looked at her sympathetically.  “Definitely not the philosophy I grew up with, as a child vigilante.”</p><p>Marinette gave him a weak smile.  “Maybe you deserve a break too.”</p><p>Tim looked away for a few moments, considering what she had said.  “Maybe…” </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yawn.  He looked over and saw a sheepish look on her face.  “Sorry.  I think the pool tired me out just as much as Mar’i.”</p><p>“You should take a nap.  I can watch over things while you do,” he offered gently.</p><p>“No, thank you though.” She gave him a grateful smile and held up her textbook.  “I have miles to go and chapters of text to read before I sleep.  I usually have something else on while I do though, something to distract my brain.” </p><p>He looked over at her and gave her a small smile.  “You know they have radio murder mysteries.  I can find one to play while you work on your homework, if you want.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she smiled back wider, appreciating the change of topic.  “I’d like that.”</p><p>“I… there are a few to choose from,” he said holding up his phone.  “Did you want to choose?”</p><p>Marinette moved so she was touching him and looked through his phone.  “That one looks interesting,” she commented handing it back to him.</p><p>Tim smiled and started the mystery.  He smiled wider when he noticed she didn’t move away from him after choosing the mystery.  He waited a few minutes then slung his arm around her shoulders.  He held his breath waiting to see her reaction.  Marinette stiffened only for a second then relaxed into his side.  Tim let go of the breath he was holding and enjoyed the feeling of having Marinette next to him.</p><p>Marinette opened her textbook and started reading and making notes while Tim pulled up more information on the suspect for the case on his laptop.  After a few minutes, he noticed Marinette’s pencil had dropped and her breathing had evened out.  He looked down at her and the sight filled his heart with warmth.  She had fallen asleep curled up into his side, with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.  He smiled affectionately, relishing the feeling of having her curled up against him. </p><p>He gently closed her textbook and moved it and her notebook out of the way.  He grabbed the blanket haphazardly thrown over the back of the couch and wrapped it around the two of them.  He pulled her closer into his chest and leaned further back into the couch to get more comfortable.  His smile softened even more when she sighed contentedly and snuggled further into his chest.  He would stay in this position as long as he could, as long as she wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Narrow Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim gets hurt in the field and Marinette helps to patch him up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was just finishing her paper on corsetry in the 1900’s when she heard a loud bang against the balcony doors.  She jumped out of her seat, accidentally dumping her computer and books on the floor.  The balcony doors burst open as Superboy pushed through carrying a body.  “Tim!” Marinette called out to him, rushing to help clear a path to the couch.  “Is he alright?  What happened?”</p><p>“Little bit of an incident.  He’ll be fine, but he needs to take it easy,” Kon said pointedly, giving Tim a clear look to stay there.  “Dick said he could crash here.  It was closer than the Cave.”  He sat him gently on the couch.  He turned to Marinette.  “I’ll leave him in your capable hands?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.  I just need to lay down for a little bit,” Tim breathed out roughly, trying and utterly failing to reassure her.</p><p>“Did I sound this unconvincing when I said the same thing to you?” She asked exasperated.  “Yeah, I can take care of him.  Go ahead and finish what you need to.”  She waved Kon off to focus on Tim.</p><p>Kon nodded to her.  When she turned toward Tim, Kon looked over her shoulder and gave him a thumbs up and a wink.  Tim groaned at him.  “Asshole,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>Marinette knelt in front of Tim to look him over and winced at his injuries.   “Yeah, no.  You need a bit more than just sleep.  I’m going to have to cut off your shirt.  Is that okay?</p><p>Tim gave her a strained smirked.  “Already trying to get my shirt off?”</p><p>“Oh you know, a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.”  She shrugged distractedly, still focusing on the cuts to his chest, arm, and shoulder.  It looked like the left side of his body took the brunt of the blows, though there were likely to be more bruises under the suit.  Luckily, his legs seemed to be fine so she wouldn’t have to cut them off as well.  She didn’t think she would be able to function if he was sitting in front of her basically naked.</p><p>“Wait, really?” Tim squeaked out.</p><p>Marinette ignored him, trying to examine his injuries, but his suit was not giving at all and she couldn’t get a clear view of his injuries.  “How do I… Can I cut this?”</p><p>Tim examined his suit.  He hadn’t thought about that.  They had special tools for that in the Batcave.  There really wasn’t a way to remove the suit here other than taking it off, which was not ideal.  “No, not really.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to remove it the old fashioned way then.  It will hurt a lot more.  Let’s get you some pain killers first.  Won’t do much while we’re taking off the shirt, but it will help later.” She cringed at the thought.  “I’ll be right back.”  She hurried away to get the first aid kit and was back before he could even adjust into a more comfortable position on the couch.  She handed a glass of water to his good hand and then realized he probably wouldn’t be able to use the other hand to take the pain killers.  She looked between the pills in her hand and him a few times.  “Right.  Okay.  I’ll just… um… open up.”  He looked up at her surprised.  “Well, you can’t do it yourself so…”</p><p>He flicked his eyes between the pills in her hand and her a few times as well.  A blush dusted his cheeks as he looked down.  “Yeah, okay.”  He opened his mouth hesitantly.  Marinette gently slipped the pills in his mouth, her fingers dusted his lips causing his breath to hitch.  His eyes shot up to her, but she had already switched focus to the blood seeping through his suit from his shoulder. </p><p>As soon as he took a drink and swallowed the pills, she took the glass away and knelt in front of him again, examining the shirt for the least painful way to remove it.  “You should design these with this kind of thing in mind.  We’ll take it slow, okay?”  She looked up making eye contact with him, waiting for him to get ready.</p><p>“What, your heroes’ suits were easy to remove?” Tim tried to joke to distract them from the oncoming pain as she started easing the shirt up his chest.</p><p>“Yes they were.  Magic, remember?  They came right off with a few words.” Marinette smiled tensely back at him helping him ease his arm out of the sleeve.</p><p>“You seem to know a lot about their suits.” Tim raised an eyebrow at her.  He took a deep breath and hissed as they slowly worked on removing his left arm, which was significantly more sensitive, from its sleeve.</p><p>Marinette’s hands faltered momentarily.  “You’re not the first superhero I’ve had to… help heal.”  Tim’s brows furrowed further at her explanation.  She eased the shirt over his head and looked down to assess the damage. “Oh Tim,” she said quietly, her lips turning down into a frown and concern shining in her eyes. “Surely you have people that are trained to deal with this you could have gone to.”</p><p>“I trust you.  I just need to sleep and I’ll be fine.  Dick’s place was closest.” He tried to shrug but gasped in pain when he did.</p><p>“Tim…” her hands hovered over the cuts, too scared to make his pain worse.</p><p>Tim gently held her hand to bring her focus to him and calm her down.  “None of them are deep enough to need stitches.  I didn’t lose enough blood to be concerned.  I don’t have a concussion.  I just need some bandages and sleep.” Tim assured her.</p><p>Marinette looked in his eyes as he comforted her, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  She nodded at him but her eyes were still laced with worry.  “Let’s get you bandaged up then so you can get that rest.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me about what happened?” She prompted him while she salved his cuts and put on bandages.</p><p>“Ugh.  Escape Room hell.” He huffed.  Marinette spared a glance up to raise an eyebrow at him.  “Riddler thought it would be fun… for him… and I’m sure it was, until we got out and kicked his ass.  He had some backup traps though and a ton of henchmen.  I think he borrowed some from Penguin.  One of them thought it would be a good idea to set off some of the more… explosive traps to stop us.  It did work, kind of.  It stopped me, but it killed them.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds about right for Gotham.” She grumbled under her breath.  “All done.” She smoothed out the last bandage.  Her fingers brushed over a scar just below the bandage.  She absentmindedly traced it as her eyes wandered over his chest noting the great number of scars.  “There’s so many.” She whispered, more to herself than him.</p><p>“Scars don't bother you do they?” Tim asked hesitantly.</p><p>Marinette’s eyes shot up to his and turned soft.  “They mean you walked away. I’d rather see a scar than a coffin.” She reassured him.  Her eyes returned to the scars on his chest.  “I’m just… there’s so many.  You must have gone through so much pain.  So much terrible pain.”</p><p>He smiled gently at her.  He was so touched that her first response was concern for how much he suffered.  That the idea of him hurt touched her so deeply.  Without thinking he reached out and cupped her face, hiding the slight wince from the pain he felt from exerting his left arm.  He stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned down closer to her.  “You’re amazing.” He whispered to her.</p><p>Marinette looked up at him with wide eyes.  “Me?” She exclaimed quietly.  “You’re the one going out there and protecting Gotham, taking the hits for the people who can’t fight.  You’re the one solving cold cases the police gave up on, making Mar’i smile by just walking in the room, successfully running a multi-million dollar company, helping fund programs to help the people.”</p><p>He shook his head.  “You’re creative and dedicated and smart and compassionate and kind.  You risked your life to save Mar’i. You’re the one Mar’i gets excited for because you make her feel special.  You make everyone you meet feel special.  You make <em>me</em> feel special.  And I really want to kiss you right now.” He licked his lips as he searched her eyes for some indication of how she would react to his comment.</p><p>Marinette gave him a gentle smile and nodded dreamily.  “Okay,” she whispered almost reverently, her brain not fully capable of forming coherent thoughts after that his confession.  Tim’s lips formed a relieved smile and he leaned the rest of the way down to gently touch his lips to hers.  The kiss was chaste and sweet and it made his whole body feel like it had been enveloped in warmth. </p><p>They pulled away too soon for either of their tastes.  He wound his hands behind her head and around her waist to gently pull her closer to him again.  Marinette picked up on his intention and surged up to kiss him again.  Her lips met his in a heated, passionate kiss with such force, it pushed him against the back of the couch.  A grunt left him when he hit the cushions.</p><p>Marinette started to pull away to make sure he was okay, but he tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him instead, not willing to end the euphoric feeling of her lips on his and her hands on his face and in his hair.  He didn’t want to think about his injuries right now.  He just wanted to think about her; her lips, her hands, her tongue, her warmth, each of them salving a part of him the bandages couldn’t reach.  The kiss finally broke up when Tim could no longer contain a groan of pain from having pushed the injuries on his arm and side too far too soon.</p><p>“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Marinette fretted.  “Are you okay?  I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have…”</p><p>“It was my fault.  It’s okay, but maybe we should continue this tomorrow.”  Not even the radiating pain could wipe the grin from his face, the feeling of touching Marinette and being touched by her still coursing through him.</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea.  You should lay down.”  Marinette fussed, trying to make the couch more comfortable for him.  “I’ll get a blanket for you and a better pillow.”</p><p>Tim kept smiling as he laid down on the couch.  He shifted uncomfortably.  “I think I need something to prop my arm on to take the pressure off my shoulder,” he told her when she sat on the edge of the couch to lay the blanket over him and switch out the couch decorative pillow for a real pillow.</p><p>She looked around, taking stock of the options in the room.  “How big were you thinking?”</p><p>He pulled her down to lay next to him and laid his arm over her waist, smiling at the surprised squeak she let out.  “I was thinking about this size.”</p><p>She giggled and shifted slightly to get comfortable looking up at him with an amused glint in her eyes.  “That was incredibly smooth.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He grinned at her</p><p>“I’m going to have to add that to my list of amazing things about you.”</p><p>“You are the <em>only</em> one I’m smooth for though so I think it goes on my list for you, that you inspire it in me.”</p><p>“Still going on my list.”  She smirked at him.</p><p>Tim smiled contentedly and pulled her closer to him, trying to adjust the blanket so it covered her as well.  He grimaced lightly when he put more pressure on his left arm than he meant to.</p><p>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Marinette asked anxiously.  “I don’t want to aggravate your injuries.”</p><p>“This is a brilliant idea.  This can only help.  Being with you only makes me feel better.” Tim assured her gently.</p><p>Marinette looked down trying to hide her blush.  “Me too.” She said quietly and curled into his chest.  He smiled wider and kissed the top of her head, letting out a contented sigh.  The warmth and comforting feeling of having each other in their arms lulling them to sleep quickly.  Their sleep was so peaceful in each other’s arms, they didn’t even notice when Dick came home or when he started taking pictures of them cuddled up together.  The pictures would be extremely helpful at their wedding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. World War MDC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Marinette get ready for their date, with Mar'i's assistance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler for Knives Out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim knocked on Dick’s door and waited impatiently for Marinette to answer.  Dick was supposed to get home from his shift soon, if a development on one of his cases didn’t pop up at the last minute, and Tim would be able to take Marinette out for their date.  After a wait that lasted forever, about 3 minutes, Marinette opened the door for him. </p><p>Tim looked up at her with a smile and immediately flinched back.  “Jesus Christ! Holy Crap!” he screamed out seeing her face.  He grabbed the fabric over his heart in an attempt to slow down his racing heart.  “What the hell happened to you?” He started examining her face in confusion.  Marinette’s face was caked with different colors of lipstick and eye shadow and Tim was sure there was more but he didn’t know what.</p><p>Marinette narrowed her eyes at him warningly.  “I know you’re impressed with the amazing work Mar’i did to get me ready for our date tonight, but please don't curse in front of her.”</p><p>“Ahh, that explains…” Tim walked over to where she was and crouched down to look her in her eyes.  “Mar’i, you did that?”</p><p>“Yep I did.” She answered excitedly.</p><p>“It looks beautiful, cupcake. You did a great job.” Tim assured her, ruffling her hair.</p><p>Mar’i grinned proudly and skipped away.  Tim leaned against the back of the couch and grabbed Marinette, pulling her closer to him, his hands resting on her hips.  He looked over her face again with an amused smile, “You look like a victim in a zombie apocalypse movie.”</p><p>Marinette laughed and looked down self-consciously.  She ran her hands through her hair nervously.  “Why thank you.” </p><p>Tim hooked his finger under her chin, which he was fairly sure was unmarked, to get her to look at him.  “I meant the hot one that survives and kills all the zombies.”  Tim smiled at her.</p><p>Marinette stared at him for a few seconds unsure how to respond.  She finally started giggling.  “You say the most flattering things to me.” </p><p>She pushed up to give him a quick peck, but he leaned back out of her reach.  “Nuh uh.  You’re not getting me.  I’m surviving this apocalypse.” Tim laughed, dodging her attempts at a kiss but refusing to lean too far away from her or let go of her hips.  Marinette pouted at him.  Tim’s face turned to mock solemnness.  “I will mourn your loss of course.”</p><p>“I thought I survived!” She cried in pretend outrage, gently slapping his shoulder.</p><p>Tim cringed.  “I didn’t want you to know.  I wanted you to still have hope.  But, unfortunately you fell to the hordes.  I’m the only one left.”</p><p>“So <em>you’re</em> the hot one that survives and kills all the zombies?”</p><p>Tim shrugged and smirked at her. “You think I’m hot?”</p><p>Marinette narrowed her eyes and puckered her lips.  She leaned away and looked toward where Mar’i had run off to.  “Mar’i, don’t you think Tim would look amazing with a makeover for the date, too.”</p><p>“Noooooo,” he called out quietly, collapsing his head on her shoulder.  “So close to surviving, but it’s total annihilation.”</p><p>“I have the makeup!  Come on Uncle Tim,” Mar’i insisted pulling his hand toward the kitchen island.  Tim gave Marinette a mock glare as he let Mar’i pull him away.</p><p>After twenty minutes, during which time Marinette had prepared a snack for Mar’i and cleaned up the mess they had made playing earlier, Mar’i finally deemed Tim’s makeover complete.  “Marinette!  Marinette, look!  I made Tim so handsome!” she proudly crowed to Marinette.</p><p>Marinette made her way over and took in Tim’s appearance.  There was long red streaks marking his face from forehead to jaw.  He truly looked like he had gotten attacked by someone with long, thick nails.  “Oh, he looks so handsome.” She gave him a smirk as she gently tilted his head from side to side to get the full effect.  Tim tried to give her an annoyed look but couldn’t help smiling instead.  “You are so talented, Mar’i.  It looks so good.”</p><p>Mar’i looked away shyly. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, sweetie.  Now, can you start putting the makeup away and then I have a snack ready for you.”</p><p>“Okay.” She jumped up and grabbed the first container of makeup and headed back to her room.</p><p>As soon as she was out of the room, Marinette turned to Tim.  “Welcome to the apocalypse.” Marinette giggled at him and giving him a few comforting, patronizing pats on the back.</p><p>Tim smiled back, pulled her between his legs, and ran his hands through her hair to avoid the makeup that was caked on her face, neck, and the parts of her chest left exposed by her shirt.  “The apocalypse doesn’t seem so bad.  I’ll get to spend it with you.”</p><p>Marinette giggled and almost laid her head on his shoulder.  “Sorry about that.”  She wiped imaginary marks off of his shoulder.  “I was so mesmerized by your flirting I almost lost myself.”</p><p>Tim pretended not to notice the sarcasm in her voice.  “Good.  I’m glad to hear it’s effective.”</p><p>Marinette opened her mouth to respond when Dick finally came home.  “Sorry, sorry, Marinette.  Something happened and I had to write it up before I left.”  He finally looked up at the two and did a double take.  “You two look like a rouge attack gone wrong,” he said quietly.  He turned toward Mar’i’s room to call out loudly, “Mar’i, honey, did you do Uncle Tim and Aunt Marinette’s makeup?”  He smirked at the double squeaks Tim and Marinette let out in response.</p><p>“Daddy!” she exclaimed happily running out of the back room to fly into his arms for a hug.  “I did!  Don’t they look amazing?”</p><p>“They certainly do,” he chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>Tim cringed.  “Yeah, we should probably clean up before we leave.”  Marinette scoffed at him and shook her head pityingly.  He looked at her curiously.  Surely she didn’t plan on leaving the apartment looking like this.  There was no way.</p><p>“You can’t take my makeup off!  It’s for your date.  Don’t you like it?” Mar’i looked up at him with wide, wet eyes.</p><p>He looked over to Marinette who gave him a knowing look that let him know she knew exactly how this was going to play out.  They were leaving the apartment with this makeup on.  “No!  Yes, of course I love the makeup.  It’s gorgeous.  It just maybe isn’t right for a first date.” Tim gave her a strained smile.</p><p>Mar’i looked down and sniffled.  “Okay.”</p><p>“I meant, maybe I need a bit more makeup?” He tried instead.  “I’m not as naturally gorgeous as Marinette is,” he looked over at her with a smirk, “I need more help than she does.”  Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips.</p><p>Mar’i brightened up immediately and started sorting through the container of makeup she hadn’t put away yet.  “Okay!”</p><p>Dick clapped him on the back and leaned in to whisper, “Smooth recovery.  Got on both of their good sides with that.”  Tim shrugged at him and sat back down so Mar’i could make him look even better.</p><p>It only took Mar’i a few more minutes to make Tim look even more handsome.  Marinette and Tim thanked her again for her help and were finally able to leave for their date.  Tim looked at the time as they waited for the elevator.  It was now too late for them to go home, get ready, and make it to the restaurant on time.  He sighed and studied her, more specifically her makeup, for a few moments.  He leaned against the wall and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.  “Hey, what do you say to staying in for our date instead?”</p><p>She grinned cheekily at him.  “What, don’t want to be seen in public with this?” She motioned to her face and neck.</p><p>Tim chuckled and tightened his arms around her waist.  “I wouldn’t want to start a panic of people thinking there was a new rogue out there tearing people’s faces off.  We already have Black Mask for that.  But I was thinking how nice it would be to cuddle with you on the couch <em>without</em> worrying about Mar’i waking up or Dick walking in on us.”  He gave her a chaste kiss pulling away just far enough to talk.  “No dressing up, no pretentious restaurants.  Just order food, watch a movie, cuddle under a blanket… I can show you my apartment this time.”</p><p>Marinette sighed and relaxed into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.  “That sounds amazing.  But you do realize, even if we went out it wouldn’t need to be to a fancy, pretentious restaurant.  I just want to spend time with you.  It could be a coffee shop, a corner diner, a picnic in the park.  I don’t care.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” he sighed out happily.  “It’s one of the things I love about you.”</p><p>Marinette blushed and took a few seconds to gather her thoughts.  “And just because we couldn’t take the makeup off in front of Mar’i doesn’t mean we can’t take it off now.” She pulled a few face wipes out of her bag and offered him one.</p><p>“Thank you,” Tim smiled and started rubbing vigorously as they walked onto the elevator.  He groaned when he saw his reflection in the elevator doors.  “I don’t think this is going to be enough.”  Marinette giggled and helped him wipe off his makeup, standing closer than strictly necessary to accomplish the task, which Tim did not object to at all.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p><p>“So, this is my place,” Tim opened the door to the townhouse and held her hand to guide her in.  “Did you want the tour?”</p><p>Marinette looked around in awe.  “Tim!  What the hell?  This isn’t an apartment.  This is like a… oh my god.  This is amazing.”</p><p>“You like it?” he asked nervously.</p><p>“Like it?  Tim, this is amazing.  I…” her eyes kept darting around the multistory, open concept, sleek townhouse, “I’m speechless.  It’s beautiful.”  Tim let out a relieved breath and smiled at her.  She looked at him incredulously.  “You couldn’t have actually thought I might not.”</p><p>He shrugged at her and stroked her cheek.  “I just… want you to be impressed.”</p><p>“Oh Tim… you already impress me.” She shook her head gently and looked at him with sincerity and adoration.  “I already think you’re amazing and I still would even if you lived in a crappy, walk up studio apartment.  I didn’t fall for you because of your money.”</p><p>Tim beamed at her.  “Oh no?  What was it then?”</p><p>She grinned up at him cheekily.  “Clearly, your post-apocalyptic good looks.”</p><p>Tim barked out a laugh and gently rubbed his thumbs along her cheek.  “Speaking of, do you want to wash your face first or want me to go first?”</p><p>Marinette leaned into his hand, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her.  “You can go first.”</p><p>“Okay.  Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.  I’ll just wash my face and be right back.  The remote is right over there if you want to turn on something to watch.”</p><p>She nodded to him and started looking around his home taking in all the decorations and the enormous saltwater fish tank.  “Fucking rich people,” she muttered to herself with a small laugh.  She stopped in front of some of a few large photographs hanging on the wall.  She studied them for a few minutes before laughing so loudly, Tim came hurrying in to see what was so funny.</p><p>He looked at her questioningly and she shook her head, unable to stop laughing, the bewildered look on his face making her laugh harder.  “You weren’t even trying to hide it were you?” she finally managed to get out through the laughter.</p><p>He gave her a completely baffled look, “Hide what?”</p><p>“Your identity.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He whipped his head around looking for the source of her comment.  He was careful.  Exceptionally.  He didn’t slip up and leave weapons around.  He did NOT leave his suit in his closet.  There should be nothing here to give away his identity.</p><p>She motioned to the pictures she was standing next to.  “This is clearly taken from the top of Titan Tower.  These look like they were taken mid-swing.  Who can do that but a hero?  Who could get those but a hero?”</p><p>Tim looked between the pictures and her a dumbfounded look on his face.  He’d had a number of people in his home before that never even gave the pictures a second glance.  He’d had Titans in his home before and none of <em>them</em> had even noticed.  He was again struck by how incredible she was. </p><p>He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.  “You ever thought about being a hero?  Because you would be amazing at it.  You can already kick ass.  You’re smart.  You’re observant.  You notice the details nobody else does.  You try to help others.” He looked at her adoringly.  “You’d be amazing,” he let out breathlessly.</p><p>Marinette froze for a moment and gave him a nervous chuckle, pushing hair that hadn’t been loose behind her ear.  She looked down, avoiding his eyes.  “Thank you.  I don’t think I’d… I’m honored you think so.”  She steeled herself and looked back up at him with a faked coy smile and took a step closer.  “That means a lot coming from a hero like you.”</p><p>“Vigilante,” he quietly corrected.</p><p>“I know what I said,” she answered just as quietly, pulling him down to meet her lips in an affectionate and insistent kiss.  He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, making it hungrier and more passionate.</p><p>He pulled away after a few minutes.  “I’ll order the food and get a movie set up while you get cleaned up.  Sound good?” he asked quietly, his breath fanning over her lips as he spoke.  She nodded mutely, still recovering her breath after the kisses that stole it, thankful Tim was holding her up.  She was pretty sure her knees would have given out if he hadn’t been.</p><p>After she had washed her face and reapplied her makeup herself, she emerged from the bathroom that was larger than her apartment, feeling refreshed and a little less scary looking.  She found Tim lounging on the couch, looking through movie listings.  Her breath hitched slightly at the sight.  He looked so handsome sitting like that and she couldn’t believe he had chosen her.  She bit her bottom lip to keep her smile from becoming too wide, but it didn’t work.  There was no holding it back.</p><p>Tim looked up from the television and gave her a beaming smile.  “Hey, the food is on its way and I think I found the perfect movie,” he said motioning to the spot next to him for her to sit.  His expression was too innocent though.  Marinette eyed him suspiciously, but still sat in the spot he indicated and cuddled up to him.  He grinned mischievously and hit the select button to bring up the movie’s details.</p><p>Marinette groaned good-naturedly and buried her head in his shoulder.  “It made me think of you,” his grin widened as the theme for <span class="u">World War Z</span> played in the background.</p><p>Marinette pulled back to give him an unamused look.  “You’re terrible and I don’t know why I like you.”</p><p>He shrugged smugly.  “It’s the fish tank.”</p><p>Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes.  “I assure you it isn’t.”</p><p>Tim gave her a mock pout.  “That hurts.  Okay so, <span class="u">World War Z</span>?”</p><p>Marinette hesitated and gave him a nervous look.  “Can we… not?  I get the joke, but it gives me flashbacks.”</p><p>Tim gave her a confused look.  “Flashbacks?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Zombies.”  She shuddered at the memory. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s discuss that one a bit more.  Zombies?”</p><p>“Zombies,” she confirmed with a curt nod.  “It was one of our akumas.  One of the more effective ones.  Almost everyone in Paris became one.  They passed it by kissing.  Then you became mindless kissing machines.”</p><p>“I’ve known a few people at some galas like that,” he tried to joke to lighten the mood.</p><p>She let out a mirthless chuckle appreciating the awkward attempt to change the subject. “Yeah, me too.  And a few frat parties.” </p><p>“Okay, no horror movies,” he nodded, returning his attention to the movies listing.  “What about the Majestia movie that just came out?”</p><p>Marinette froze and quirked her lips to the side thinking about how to respond.  She loved Majestia.  In fact she and Adrien had just gone to visit her a few weeks before, but the movie was sooooo not a realistic representation of her.  They got so many details wrong, including every detail about Knight Owl.  She could not in any way sit through that movie without criticizing it ruthlessly, revealing she knew them and knew everything about the movie was wrong.  “How about a murder mystery?  Or do you figure them out too quickly to enjoy them?  Oh!  Have you seen <span class="u">Knives Out</span>?”</p><p>Tim shook his head and started navigating to the movie.  “I have not and I take it as a challenge to see how quickly I can figure it out.”</p><p>Forty minutes later, the food had arrived and been eaten and they had just gotten back to cozying up to watch the movie.  “So we agree Captain America is the killer, right?”</p><p>Marinette snorted, “Well, obviously.”</p><p>“So,” Tim angled his face to look at Marinette, “we’ve already solved the mystery and there is about an hour and a half left of the movie.”</p><p>Marinette leaned her head back to look at him. “Yes?”</p><p>“I’m just saying we don’t really have a reason to pay attention anymore,” he pointed out suggestively.</p><p>“I see your point.” She nodded sagely.  “So what you’re saying is you want to play a game.”</p><p>He smothered a grin at the game she was playing.  “Of sorts,” he confirmed.</p><p>“Want to get out Chess or Risk?”  Her voice was innocent, but her hands running up and down his arms and shoulders were anything but.</p><p>He shook his head at her as he turned her around to fully face him.  “I’m not allowed to play Risk anymore.” She raised her eyebrow at him encouraging him to explain.  “Something about taking world domination too seriously.”</p><p>She giggled.  “So Settlers of Catan is out too then.”  Tim let out a frustrated huff and nodded.  Marinette giggled harder and traced the edge of his jaw.  “So you were thinking a video game then?”</p><p>He hummed as though in thought as he pushed forward, forcing her to lean back.  “I was thinking something more physical.”</p><p>“Oh!  Like DDR?”  She looked up at him through her eyelashes and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>He moved his face closer until his nose was ghosting against her jaw.  “What about something more about making each other feel good than scoring points.”</p><p>“Ahh, an exercise game,” she offered breathlessly.</p><p>“Something like that,” Tim nodded before closing the gap between them.</p><p>“That was a great movie,” Marinette whispered against Tim’s lips an hour and a half later as the movie credits rolled up the screen.  She looked up at him coquettishly as his face hovered over hers.  “We should watch it again soon.”</p><p>“Or at all,” Tim chuckled.  He brushed Marinette’s hair out of her face and gazed at her face flushed from kissing through the entire movie.  He gave her a quizzical look.  “Are we… No.  That’s not what I meant to say.”  He frowned at himself and looked away. </p><p>Marinette smiled at him and caressed his cheek.  “What did you want to say?”</p><p>He looked back up at her with a nervous smile.  “Will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p>Marinette’s smile widened until it was beaming.  “Yes!” she exclaimed excitedly before pulling him back down so they could miss the next movie as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A View From the Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim notices a few things in Marinette's apartment and puts a few things together she would prefer he didn't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim studied the pictures on her wall again while he waited for Marinette to change out of her stained shirt.  Specifically, he studied the picture of Marinette that looked like it was taken from the top of the Eifel Tower.  He studied the background of the photo.  Either it was a hell of a photo shop job or it was actually taken from the Eifel Tower, and taking into account the perspective and size of the objects in the background, it was taken at the top of the Tower.  But there was no way she could have gotten up there, right?  So it must be photo shop.  Unless… He thought back to the photos she identified in his townhouse.</p><p>“Sorry I made us stop here.  I’m such a klutz,” Marinette groaned apologetically. </p><p>“You aren’t even trying to hide it, are you?” Tim asked with an amused, teasing lilt to his voice.</p><p>Marinette furrowed her brow and gave him a confused shake of her head.  She followed his eye line to look at the pictures, specifically the picture Adrien had taken of her from the top of the Eifel Tower.  Marinette paled slightly and snapped her eyes back to Tim.  “Hide what exactly?” she asked carefully.</p><p>“This picture was taken from the top of the Eifel Tower, a place they do not allow civilians.  There was no way for you to get up there legally or even illegally.” He moved closer to her with each sentence, a love-struck grin on his face.  Marinette subconsciously backed away as he moved forward.  “That’s why you were so quick to identify my pictures as outing me.  You had pictures that could out you.  You were one of the heroes, weren’t you?” </p><p>He quirked his head to the side and studied her, trying to figure out which hero she was, still advancing on her, missing the sudden color change and tension in her frame.  “That’s how you knew so much about them and how their suits worked, why you’re such a good fighter, why you are so good at patching up wounds, how you knew how worried we would be about our identities.”  He looked up and saw a picture of her and Adrien together.  “That’s what you and Adrien were talking about earlier with the ‘dealing with giant babies’.  I thought you were talking about annoying people but you meant a literal giant baby, an akuma you guys had to deal with because he’s a hero too.”  Tim grinned proudly for having figured it out.</p><p>Marinette only stopped backing up when her back hit a wall.  She looked away to think about her options, a plausible excuse.  She may have found out about their identities, but she wasn’t ready for him to find out hers.  She carefully controlled her breathing.  If she started hyperventilating now, it would be a dead giveaway that he was right.  Tim had advanced to the point of almost touching her.  He put his arm up on the wall to lean against it, unintentionally boxing her in and making her feel claustrophobic. </p><p>She looked back up timidly.  “Or… I was friends with a few of them, particularly Chat Noir.  I was the target for quite a few akumas and got to know them pretty well.  My balcony was along their patrol route and I gave them pastries whenever I could.  Chat had a pretty bad home life and he liked to stop at my balcony to think and talk.  Plus we gave them pastries and treats when they stopped, so it was a popular spot.”</p><p>He looked at her skeptically searching for signs of duplicity, but everything she said seemed truthful.  At the very least, she believed what she was saying.  “And the picture?” he nodded to the picture of her from the Eifel Tower.</p><p>She looked over to the picture and got a nostalgic smile on her face.  “Chat took that.  He wanted to give me a view I’d never forget.”</p><p>Tim raised his eyebrows.  “Should I be jealous?  Do you have a different favorite hero?”</p><p>She chuckled lightly, thankful for the change in focus.  “I grew up with Ladybug and Chat Noir and the rest.  They mean a lot to me.  My life has been saved so many times because of that team.”  She raised up her hand to run it along his neck and rest it on his shoulder.  “But lately another hero has caught my attention.”</p><p>He smiled at her seductively and rested his hands on her hips.  “Oh yeah?”</p><p>She nodded coyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes and running her finger down his chest.  “Perhaps you’ve heard of them?”</p><p>“Maybe.  Do I get to find out their name?”</p><p>She hummed at him and pulled him down until his ear was a few centimeters away from her lips.  “Black Bat.” </p><p>She grinned as he groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder.  “I want to be mad but I can’t blame you for that.  She’s everyone’s favorite.”</p><p>Marinette hummed again and lifted his head to look at her.  “Maybe, but not mine.”  Her previously teasing eyes were now filled with tender affection.  “I kind of have a thing for Red Robin, but I heard he has a girlfriend.”</p><p>Tim nodded as he moved to cup her face.  “He does.  I heard he absolutely adores her.  He thinks he might be falling in love with her.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes sparkled and she grinned brilliantly.  “Yeah?” Tim nodded again, unable to look away from her eyes.  Marinette’s smile grew impossibly wider and she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer.  “Good.  Because I heard she’s falling in love with him too.”</p><p>Tim’s smiled excitedly.  “Really?”  This time Marinette nodded, biting her lip shyly.  Tim surged forward to kiss her passionately, but before their lips met, her head snapped to the suddenly opened door and his lips landed on her cheek.</p><p>Adrien slammed the door behind him and made his way back toward his room, so focused on what he was thinking about he didn’t see them against the far wall.  “Okay Plagg, what do you think? ‘Bug, I’ve decided I’m going to ask Luz to marry me.  So… I want to let the cat out of the bag.’  No, no, that isn’t good.  She won’t appreciate the, frankly perfect, pun.” </p><p>A high pitched voice rose up from Adrien’s jacket.  “That was terrible and a lazy effort.”</p><p>“What do you know?  You don’t like any puns unless they are about cheese.  Okay, how about “Marinette, Bugaboo, Bug, LB, best friend ever, sister, I’ve decided I want to spend the rest of my life with Luz and I don’t want to keep any secrets of mine from her.  So, I want to tell her about Paris and about me, who I was.  I won’t tell her about you.  I know how important it is that nobody knows who you are.’  Good right? ‘Oh, and you need to be my Best Man.  Best Maid?  Best Person?’”</p><p>Tim gaped at him and whipped his head back to Marinette whose eyes were clamped shut and her face scrunched up in frustration.  “I’m supposed to be lucky,” she groaned out quietly and lightly banged her head against the wall behind her.  She took a deep breath and gave Tim an apologetic grimace before turning to address Adrien.  “Plagg is right, that was a lazy effort, but I understand you were distracted.  Wait until she says yes before you tell her and maybe not in the same night.  Give her time to celebrate the engagement before you drop a big bomb on her.  She’ll love it,” she rushed to assure him, “but it’s still a lot, so not at the same time.”</p><p>Adrien jerked back, whipping his head around to see her and Tim, almost falling but catching himself at the last minute.  His face immediately paled as he mentally went through everything he had just admitted to.  “Hey Bu… uh… Marinette.”  He stuttered awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.  “I thought… so you didn’t go to his place then?”</p><p>“Nope,” she said popping the p.</p><p>“I thought you were going to his place.”</p><p>“I had to change my clothes.”</p><p>“How much…” he couldn’t even finish the question.</p><p>Marinette sighed and moved away from Tim wrapping her arms around herself as she did.  “Enough.”</p><p>Adrien let out a guilty sigh, “Sorry Bug.  I didn’t… I should have checked my surroundings.  I really… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Marinette gave him a halfhearted smile.  “It’s okay.  He had actually just asked a few minutes before you came in anyway, so I wasn’t going to be able to hide it for much longer.”</p><p>Adrien looked between the two of them surprised Tim picked up on it so quickly when none of their friends or family had been able to after years.  “Right.  Okay.  Well I’ll just… um… go then.  Good to see you again, Tim.” He waved to Tim before he remembered the awkward situation he had just created and stiffly retracted his hand before quickly retreating out of the apartment.</p><p>Marinette moved to lean against the back of the couch.  She didn’t think she would be able to stand on her own for this conversation.  “I’m sorry,” she spoke quietly to the floor.  “I… I didn’t lie.  None of what I said was a lie.  Chat did stop by a lot before either of us knew each other’s identity and that picture was… I had a particularly rough day.  Chat didn’t know why but it was a lot of things piling up on me both as a civilian and a hero and a… um…” she furrowed her brow as she spoke.  She wanted to finish that sentence but she couldn’t.  As much as she cared about Tim, she couldn’t risk telling him more than he already knew.  “Anyway, Chat didn’t know why exactly it was such a rough day for me but he took me up to the top of the Tower to get me to smile.”</p><p>She could hear Tim approaching her slowly, but she wasn’t ready to look in his eyes yet.  She wasn’t ready for the betrayal in his eyes she was sure would be there.  “We didn’t even know each other’s identity until after we had defeated Hawkmoth, the first one.”  She looked to the side, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.  “And what I said about the powers, how much danger there is, how much power is involved, that was all true.  I can’t tell someone I just met, no matter how I feel about him.  I’m sorry, I just can’t.  There is too much at stake.”  The tears were falling faster now.  She knew she was going to lose him over this.  He had shared his identity with her and she had basically lied about hers even when he directly asked.  He was going to think she didn’t trust him or she was just using him.</p><p>She startled when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into a welcoming chest.  “Shhh.  It’s okay.  I understand.  It’s okay.  I’m not mad or disappointed,” he reassured her, rubbing comforting circles on her back and kissing her temple.</p><p>She pulled back to look him in the eyes to verify his words.  His eyes held nothing but honesty and concern for her.  She lamented the loss of his hands around her waist until she felt his hands on her face, wiping away her tears.  “Do you know how paranoid Batman is about identities?  He passed that onto me.  I had friends in the superhero community for years before I told them who I was.  We saved each other’s lives more times than I could count.  I trusted them absolutely, but didn’t tell them my identity.  If you hadn’t found out our identities on your own, I probably wouldn’t have told you for a long time and there was a lot less at stake for me than there is for you.”</p><p>He cupped her face again and laid a chaste kiss on her lips.  “I understand.  We just started dating.  I don’t expect you to spill all your secrets right away.  It’s okay.”  He pulled her into his chest again to wrap her in his reassuring embrace and rest his forehead on hers.  “And I meant what I said, I’m falling in love with you.  Nothing about what just happened changes that, other than to maybe make me even more impressed.  And make no mistake, tonight I’m going to scour the internet to find videos of my kickass girlfriend in action so I can feel even more unworthy.”</p><p>Marinette gave him a grateful smile.  “Thank you,” she whispered barely loudly enough to hear even in the silent apartment.</p><p>“The worst part about this is that I don’t get to gush about my superhero girlfriend and lord it over the others.  I’m just going to have to know internally you are <em>definitely</em> too good for me,” he sighed out in mock exasperation. </p><p>Marinette giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  “I know what you mean.  I can’t gush to Adrien about the amazing job my boyfriend did taking down the cartel the other day or the jaw dropping moves he did in the fight.”  She sighed pitifully.  “I’m just going to have to stick to gushing about the qualities he shows in his civilian identity; being brilliant, kind, funny, sexy, sweet, compassionate, dedicated, loyal…” </p><p>She would have continued listing off more of his outstanding characteristics but Tim stopped her mouth with a passionate, hungry kiss.  He pulled away breathlessly to look her in the eyes.  “I think I was wrong, I’m not <em>falling </em>in love with you.  I’m already there.  I love you.”</p><p>Marinette beamed at him and cupped his face, gazing at him adoringly.  “I love you too.”</p><p>“But,” he looked down in mock disappointment, “maybe some form of punishment might be in order.”  Her face fell and she looked at him confused.  He looked back up with a devilish grin.  “I’m just not certain if it is more of a snuggles level infraction or cuddles level.”</p><p>Her expression morphed to a sultry look.  She pulled his face closer to hers again.  “This might be severe enough to level up.  I was thinking it might be a watching <span class="u">Knives Out</span> level transgression.” </p><p>“Ooohhh, that seems harsh, but if you think that’s justified…”  He closed the gap to pull her into a searing, passionate kiss, which was quickly followed by many, many more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they all lived happily(ish) ever after.  As much as DC lets anyone live happily.  Their relationship will be closer to Clarke and Lois than Bruce and anyone.</p><p>Oh! and in case it wasn't clear, Knives Out has become a euphemism for making out since that's what they did all throughout the movie the first time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>